My Other Half
by Lotus Sword
Summary: According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and two heads. Fearing their power, Zeus split them in half, condemning them to search for their other half for their entire life. Now, will you, lovely reader of this story, find your other half? ReaderxCharacter series. Rated T to be sure.
1. Matsukaze Tenma

**Me: O.o**

**Tsurugi: She's been like that for almost thirty minutes, shouldn't we unfreeze her?**

**Shindou: Do _you_ want to unfreeze her?**

**Tsurugi: Err...**

**Me: Oh my god... This thing is long. I mean, seriously, really really loooooooooooooong! O,o It's about 7000 words... Well, anyways.. Sorry for the length, minna, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5 and you belong to me (MUWHAHA!). Nah, just kidding. You belong to you of course.**

**Just wanted to upload something like this, but I guess I was a bit... too enthusiastic? I hope you like it (you're getting paired with Tenma :3) Happy Valentine's day! (Just so you know, this fic isn't Valentine-y at all, I just wanted to post it).**

* * *

_**Matsukaze Tenma ~ Enemy**_

* * *

"Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji," a man who wore the Fifth Sector-uniform said. He knelt before the man on the throne, keeping his head low until that person acknowledged his presence.

"What is it?" The Holy Emperor's voice had the same amusing tone as always. The man raised his head to look his superior in the eye. "Sir, I just received a report from Kuroki Zenzou. He states that Tsurugi Kyousuke, the SEED you had placed in Raimon Jr. High, completely betrayed Fifth Sector."

"Well, there's some news. I was wondering why he didn't follow his orders in the past two matches," came the sarcastic reply. The man gulped.

"Raimon Jr. High is getting stronger and stronger. What are your orders, sir?"

It remained quiet for a while. "I think it's time…" the Holy Emperor murmured.

"Sir?"

"You can go now."

The man bowed and turned around, leaving the throne room. Ishido Shuuji, now alone in the throne room, smiled to himself and stood up. He had something to do.

* * *

**A few weeks later, a week after Raimon's match with Hakuren**

I was playing soccer at the riverbank. On my own, yes. I kept the ball in the air, letting it bounce on my knees. When I was getting bored with that, I ran to the middle of the field and turned around to face the empty goal. I shot the ball towards the goal and chased it as fast as I could.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of yellow and blue. Raimon soccer players. Finally.

I caught up with the ball while it was still in the air and turned around to block it with my chest. I had intentionally spun around too fast, so that when the ball hit me, I lost balance. I landed on my back but due to my speed, I rolled over a few times. _That should attract their attention,_ I thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up at the boys. There were three of them, one of them offered me a hand. I took it with a sweet smile on my lips. The red captain mark on his left arm caught my eye. So this was Shindou Takuto, huh? _Pianist, soccer player, strategist, fourteen years old, number nine, midfielder, can summon a Keshin with a strength of two out of five, notes a little above average, caring personality, responsible._ The list of his data passed my mind. Smiling inwardly, I added 'good-looking'.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I moved my arms around as if to check if everything worked like it should.

"You are really good at soccer," the rightmost boy exclaimed. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma"

"I'm [l/n] [f/n], nice to meet you."

"Do you play soccer too?" the leftmost boy asked me. "I'm Nishizono Shinsuke by the way." I looked down on him – he barely reached my hips – and smiled that same stupid smile again.

"Nice to meet you too. And yeah, I do play soccer. But I'm not playing in a team."

"Why not?" Nishizono asked.

"I transferred to Raimon last week and since there's no girl's team... Well, I'm kind of a lone wolf right now, you see? Oh, but I really shouldn't bother you with this. Goodbye."

I walked away from them.

_Three_.

_Two_.

_One._

"Wait, would you like to practice with us?" Matsukaze asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure you can, right Captain?"

"You can join us for our regular practice if you want?" Shindou proposed. "Tomorrow afternoon, at three O'clock."

"Really? That would be great. See you tomorrow then, Shindou-san, Matsukaze-san, Nishizono-san." I nodded to them in goodbye and walked away.

_Seriously? This was too easy._

* * *

**The next day, at Raimon's soccer field**

"Minna, this is [l/n] [f/n]-san. She wants to join us for practice today," Shindou introduced me to the soccer team.

I took a step forward and smiled while I bowed before them. "It's nice to meet all of you, I've been watching your latest matches and you are doing really great." When I looked up again, I saw nothing but welcoming smiles.

_Boys. Stroke their ego and they'll eat out of your hand._

I looked around a bit until my eyes found what I was looking for. Navy-blue hair, pale skin, intimidating golden eyes. Tsurugi Kyousuke. His data passed my mind again. _Thirteen years old, bad boy type, aggressive, powerful shoots, quiet, number ten, forward, ace striker, can summon a Keshin with a strength of three out of five, his nii-san got injured and can't walk anymore due to that. The reward for bringing Raimon down would be a sum of money, large enough to pay for his brother's surgery._

He stood a bit behind, arms crossed, and he held my eyes captivated with his. I smiled sweetly to him, but my mind hissed 'traitor' in his direction. Too bad for him that he couldn't read minds.

So their coach, Kidou Yuuto, allowed me to join their practice and we did a quick warming up. I paid close attention to the team and made sure that I was 'average'. I held my breath so that I started panting and sweating.

My orders were clear: lie low.

"Minna, break time!" the three managers exclaimed while they handed us the water bottles and towels. That youngest girl, Sorano Aoi, started to talk to me while I wiped my face – even though I didn't even sweat all that much. "You're really good at soccer, [l/n]-san."

"Thank you. It's great to finally play in a team again. Way better than practicing on my own."

"I'm so sorry about your team," the girl stated while looking down. I had told them how I played in a girl's team on another school when suddenly, our soccer club was disbanded. It was something about a new member in the boy's team and the next thing we knew, we were told that we couldn't play soccer anymore.

It was a tragic background story for boys who love soccer. It was sad, it was likely, with SEED's infiltrating in schools and all… But overall, It was fake.

Oh well, what they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

Then again, maybe it would.

.

The Holy Emperor's words passed my mind again. _ "I'll arrange an additional match between Raimon and a team consisting of SEED's. If Raimon manages to stay in the Holy Road competition for longer than two matches, I want you to join the team for that additional match. Make sure that Raimon loses. Not only the match, but also their will to stand up against Fifth Sector."_

* * *

After practice, I walked home with Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi – they had insisted that I called them by their first names. I was satisfied. At the end of the practice session, coach Kidou told me that he wanted me to join the team. I bowed so deep that my nose almost touched the ground. After I told them how happy I was that I could join the team and how I looked forward to play with them again and blah blah blah, we changed and got home. The three other first years couldn't stop talking about it.

"I'm so happy we get to play soccer again, [l/n]-kun," Tenma said happily. I smiled again and nodded. It was the sixth of seventh time that he said that. My face hurt from that damn smile I had to keep up the entire way home. Good thing I was almost there.

I waved goodbye to them and closed the door of the apartment complex behind me. Finally, some rest. I went upstairs to my apartment and went in. Next to the door was a small and dirty backpack that I hadn't unpacked yet. I would do that when my life would be my own again. Until that moment I left the backpack there so if something went wrong, I could get it quickly.

That backpack was really important to me, for it contained my biggest treasure. My memories from my parents, from before the orphanage, were foggy and the few items in there were the only things that made that I didn't completely forget them. It was the same backpack I had when I arrived at the orphanage as a small, confused six-year-old. It contained my mother's fancy scarf - which still smells like her, even after all these years - and the few pictures from the three of us that were saved from the fire.

I made dinner and ate it in silence, thinking about my past. Then I did my homework and went to bed. What I said to Tenma, Shindou and Shinsuke when we just met wasn't a lie. I really was a lone wolf. Always have been, always will be. Yes, I was with Fifth Sector, but that was because I needed them as much as they needed me.

After my parental house burned down and my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage. I didn't talk anymore and after a while, the older kids took joy in bullying me. The adults didn't even care and one night, about four months after my arrival, I ran away. Afraid that they might find me, I traveled from town to town and lived on the streets for a few years.

Until that one day, when I ran into the Holy Emperor. He offered me a place to stay and money for school if I would work for him. The trainings he put me through were hellish, but I got much stronger and after a while I was even able to think of different strategies.

And then, about a month ago, he wanted to change our deal. If I would bring down a certain soccer team, he would fulfill the terms from my contract. I would get a place to live, money for school and a life that would be completely my own.

And now, all I had to do was to make sure that I played in the match. So that meant that I had to… eliminate some other players. Nishiki, Kurumada, Amagi, Hamano, Hayami and Shinsuke seemed like the best options, since I told coach Kidou that I could play as a defender or as a midfielder. If those six players didn't show up, he would most definitely let me play in the match.

I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

After three more days, we got the news of the additional match. It was even on the TV and we all watched silently. The reporter stated something about a team that entered the competition halfway because of recommendation and that one of the remaining teams would be selected to play against them. That team was – surprise, surprise – Raimon Jr. High.

From that day on, we started to practice harder than ever. And I have got to give it to them, they improved alright. They could give a lot of trouble to any team, even to a team of SEED's.

"Tomorrow is the day," Tenma muttered while we jogged for our cooling down. I looked aside to see his red face and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. But we're ready for it, don't you think? We've improved so much!" _At least you did,_ I thought.

During this week, I have come to like Tenma more and more. His clumsiness, his happy smile, his positive energy… God, even that ridiculous way of talking about soccer! At first I thought it was stupid, but I soon started to enjoy it. Started to enjoy his company. And I had to admit, that ridiculous way of talking about soccer was kinda cute.

_Wait, what? Cute? What am I thinking?_ I asked myself. _Step out of it, [f/n], you've got things to do._

.

_So, that's done_, I thought as I logged out of the e-mail account and shut the laptop down. I pulled a small device out of the USB-portal and placed it in my pocket. It looked like an average USB-stick, but it was much more. That small device was directly connected to Fifth Sector, where a hacker had been waiting for me. As soon as I placed the device in the computer, that hacker could see what I saw on the screen. He had quickly hacked the password for Otonashi-sensei's laptop account and the one for her e-mail account just minutes after that.

Then it was my turn. I sent an e-mail to my targets, informing them that the match would take place an hour later. I figured it would only be suspicious if I eliminated them physically. Not to mention, that would be a lot of work as well. It was enough if they didn't show up tomorrow.

Sometimes, you just have to keep it simple.

* * *

**The day of the match, at the parking lot in front of the school**

"Wonder where they are," Shindou muttered.

I looked around, as if the missing players would show up magically. "You're right, Captain. It doesn't seem like them to be late for a match. Maybe something happened to them?" Shindou looked into my eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Otonashi-sensei is calling them right now, but I hope that they show up soon. We have to leave soon if we want to make it to the match in time."

I nodded to confirm his words while a sad smile played on my face. It was an act of course, but they had to keep believing that I was that little happy, caring fool I've been playing for the past few weeks. I then walked over to Tenma, Aoi and, yes, Nishizono Shinsuke. Apparently, that little brat didn't check on his e-mail all too often, so he missed my message. Now there were twelve of us, leaving the small chance that I would be benched.

Not that it would be a great problem. If I would be benched, the other team would injure one of the others, so I would be switched in. However, that extra player could cause some trouble, because if I wouldn't be benched, I had to play carefully in order to stay in the field. I wasn't so naive to believe that coach Kidou would let me play when I hurt the Raimon players.

"I wonder where Nishiki-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Hamano-senpai, Amagi-senpai and Hayami-senpai are?" Shinsuke said worried. "Do you know anything about it, [l/n]-kun?"

I shook my head. "No, but I sure hope they'll show up soon. Captain said that we have to leave very soon, otherwise we will be too late." Those fools completely fell for my worried tone. This was almost too easy.

"It'll be alright," Tenma said. "Everything will work out." I was a bit shocked at his carefree appearance, but then I noticed his breathing that went slightly more rapid than usual. Tenma was nervous as well, he just wouldn't let it show. I smiled at him.

"I think you're right."

"Minna, we have to leave now," coach Kidou said. I noticed that everyone was a bit down now that five of our players were missing. _Don't let it affect your plays, boys,_ I thought to myself and suppressed a smile. _You'll need all the focus and power you've got._

* * *

"Good luck," I monotonously said to the captain in front of me as I shook his hand. He replied with the same words, in the same tone. But he knew I was the one, since I had signalled it to him by squeezing his hand three times. His appearance barely changed when I signalled him, only his eyes widened for a mere second before they returned to their hateful look.

When we had all finished shaking hands, we walked to our positions. I played as a midfielder, while Aoyama Shunsuke, a second year who had first played in the second team, was benched. The match soon started with the kick-off of the other team – they had named themselves Roaring Thunder. I mean, seriously? What is up with their naming sense?

But I guess that captain of theirs – I called him Scarface, since there was a scar from aside his left eye running over his jawline – wanted to intimidate Raimon by using a somewhat intimidating name. _Intimidation is done by actions, not by words, idiot,_ I mentally scolded him. Oh well, let's see what they can do and if they horribly mess up, I can solve it.

.

And I had to give it to them, they were quite good. Cocky, but good. However, instead of defeating Raimon by getting as much goals as possible, they started to mess with us after they made the first goal – which they did pretty quickly by the way.

They purposely shot the ball at us, tackled us and made fun of us. In my point of view, this was the stupidest thing to do in a match. Roaring Thunder might be full of SEED's, but Raimon isn't an opponent to take lightly. You'll never know what will happen in a match like this, when Raimon can suddenly gain control of the games' flow and score a goal.

Shindou noticed pretty quickly that they were trying to take us down and he warned us for it, but it didn't help all that much. Of course, I was 'attacked' by them too, but they lessened the force with me so I could easily stop the shoots if I wanted. I didn't of course. I faked a much bigger force that 'blew me away' and 'broke through my hissatsu techniques'. I still didn't show that I was Raimon's enemy, but I sabotaged the plays where I could. I held myself back at running, so I couldn't reach the passes from the defenders; I jumped too late for a sliding, causing me to fall and lose the ball; I kicked the ball with a barely noticeable effect to the other midfielders and forwards, so that when they received it, it would start to spin and thus being harder to keep in possession.

The first half ended with 0 – 1, with Roaring Thunder in the lead. The bodies of the Raimon players were covered in bruises. The second half went on just like the first half, with Roaring Thunder mocking and hurting Raimon. Somehow, Tenma, Kurama and Tsurugi managed to score a goal by using Mach Wind and Sidewinder in a shoot chain. Then Tsurugi dove in, summoned his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, and scored the goal with Lost Angel.

The Roaring Thunder players stared towards their keeper, who struggled to get up again after he was blown back by the shoot, even though he had summoned a Keshin. The captain glared at the worn out Raimon players, who were cheering happily despite the fatigue they felt. Then he shouted at his shocked teammates, how 'we were going to pay for the goal we had taken from them', how 'they should remind themselves of their pride as SEED's' and more crap like that. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Raimon to be capable of scoring against them. _Lesson one, never underestimate your enemy, Scarface._ I thought. _And I was right about getting more goals… If Raimon scores once more, then were in the lead, idiot!_

* * *

Instead of getting the lead back, Roaring Thunder started to use even more force on us. They must've thought that they can get their second goal within seconds, so they should use the little time they still had left to beat up Raimon. Especially Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were targeted a lot. When the other Raimon players dove in to help their friends, they were blown back by the force and speed of the shoots. I watched them, as they were lying injured on the ground, struggling to get up again and continue the fight.

My eyes drifted to Tenma, who was struggling to get up again after he was beaten down for the umpteenth time. He was barely on his knees when the soccer ball, shot from up close, hit him in his abdomen. The impact of the shot caused him to fly away a few feet before he landed on his back, gasping for air.

Scarface casually walked up to the coughing brunette and looked down on him, a disdainful look on his face. "You're a joke, you know that?" He spit the words out. "Did you really believe that your puny little revolution could withstand Fifth Sector?" I could see how Tenma's eyes broke, how the last strand of his will to fight bent further and further. Soon it would snap and then he would give up his struggle. He tried to stand up one last time, but he fell back, too exhausted or too injured to fight on.

The other players of Roaring Thunder were smirking victoriously, as if they had already won. I couldn't blame them, it was really obvious that they would win over Raimon. The Raimon members were all on their knees or lying on the ground, too injured or tired to continue.

I looked to the duo again. One was towering over the other, his scarred face was decorated with a sadistic, evil grin and he had placed his right foot on the ball. The other was lying on his back, heavily panting, several bruises decorated his body. In his eyes I could see his fear. Fear that his dream to play real soccer would end, fear for the goal the other was about to make. Even from this distance, I could see how tears were formed in the corners of his eyes.

So this would be it. Roaring Thunder would score the final goal, Fifth Sector would win, and I would get to live in that apartment permanently. I would get to go to school, I could pick up my life again and make something big of it. Then why wasn't I happy? For years I've been training to become what I am today. Finally, it would all be over and I could live my own life again. But why did I feel like I was dying inside?

I looked at Tenma, who was trembling from fatigue. In his eyes I saw the last spark of his will to fight, of his will to stand up against Fifth Sector. "_Make sure that Raimon loses. Not only the match, but also their will to stand up against Fifth Sector."_ The Holy Emperor's words echoed through my mind. The realisation struck me like lightning, sudden and fierce.

_I can't do it_.

Over five years of torturous training, and I couldn't finish one simple team. I mean, physically I could of course. But my mind, _my heart_, couldn't. I knew I couldn't live on if those lively, sparky eyes of Tenma became dull and lifeless. The picture in my head, of what my new life would be, blurred and lost its shine.

Scarface gave Tenma one last sadistic glance before he summoned his Keshin. _Strength is 3.5 out of five._ The thought crossed my mind. Yes, I had received the data of the Roaring Thunder players as well and I had memorized every detail. _3.5 out of five… I can stop that… _

"You are finished!" Scarface yelled before he kicked the ball towards the goal. Sangoku stood there, determined to stop the shoot although everyone knew it was too powerful for him.

Within a split second, I made a decision. I couldn't let them lose. Not today, not ever. So I did the only thing I could do right now: I stood up and chased after the ball.

I caught up with it and spun around, blocking it with my chest. It was the same thing I did when I first met Tenma, Shindou and Shinsuke. Only this time, I didn't mess it up intentionally. I gritted my teeth when the ball collided with my chest, since it felt like I was hit with a wrecking ball. A full force shoot from a 3.5 Keshin was powerful, but I knew I could block it. I was pushed back, but I kept my ground, weakening the shoot with every second I stood there.

When the ball completely stopped spinning, it fell to the ground and I placed my right foot on top of it before I looked up. I saw that all eyes were on me, shocked. Scarface was the first to awaken from his shock and he angrily shouted: "What the heck are you doing?"

I looked him straight in the eye, completely calm on both inside and outside. He on the other hand was raging and he barged towards me. My injured teammates were still staring at me. "I didn't sign up for this shit," I yelled before I removed my foot from the ball and started to dribble across the field. I passed half of the Roaring Thunder players before they even noticed what I did. The others tried tackling me and steal the ball with hissatsu techniques, but it was all in vain. I passed them all and soon I was one on one with the keeper. I knew that there was only half a minute or so left, so I only had one chance.

The keeper clapped his hands together and summoned his Keshin. I didn't hesitate and closed my eyes. I reached deep inside, searching for the power that was hidden within me. I found the power source that I had used so often and mentally pushed against the barrier. It seemed to be in vain, but then it broke. My veins turned into hot jump leaps and I heard how a roar left my lips when the power ran through my entire body, before manifesting in a giant figure at my back.

I had never seen my Keshin with my own eyes, but I knew that it had the head of a wolf. The body was covered in some sort of harness and the giant tail swung from side to side. My Keshin didn't have a weapon, but it had razor-sharp claws. I felt how the creature on my back raised his head to an imaginary moon and howled. The sound mixed with mine, since I was still roaring. "Raging Beast Lupus!" I shouted out, and my Keshin opened his glowing golden eyes.

I looked back to the keeper, who was already waiting for me with his giant Keshin. I kicked the ball up until it was in front of my Keshin's face. It howled to the ball like it did to the moon when I summoned him and I could feel how my power was absorbed by the ball. I jumped, did a somersault and hit the ball with the back of my heel. "Lunar Eclipse!" I shouted as the ball flew towards the goal. The black and white ball became pitch black on the way to the goal and thus was harder to see. I felt how my Keshin used his powerful hind legs to jump and chase the ball.

The keeper's Keshin, which looked like a fat knight with a gigantic shield, raised the shield and the ball collided with it. I saw how the keeper was pushed back by my ball but still managed to hold his ground. But then my Keshin jumped in, placing its front paws on the shield and breaking it with its sharp claws. It sent both the ball and the keeper in the net.

The whistle that signalled the goal was heard, and the one that signalled the end of the match right after that. I was panting as I felt how all the energy and power suddenly left me, making me feel weak and fragile again. I stood still for another few seconds, using this time to regain control over my breathing. Then I turned around. Everyone on the field was looking at me with wide open mouth. I calmly walked to the bench, which caused everyone to unfreeze.

When I was halfway the field, I felt something grabbing my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. It was Scarface. And he was angry. Real angry. "What. The. Heck. Was. That?!" He shouted in my face. I didn't blink.

"Like I said, I didn't sign up for this shit," I coldly replied.

"You had a mission, they had to lose," he said, pointing at the Raimon team behind me. I was well aware of the fact that they all followed our conversation.

"If you had done a proper job by scoring goals instead of showing off, they would have. It was your ridiculous behaviour in this matched that triggered me to do that," I said, pointing to the keeper who needed help of two teammates to remain standing.

"You'll pay for this," Scarface said, letting go of my shoulder and turning around.

"And please send my kind regards to Ishido Shuuji," I yelled at his back while making a mock curtsy. Scarface turned around at the speed of lightning and raised his fist to hit me, but two of his teammates jumped in and held him back.

"You have one hour," one of them said before he turned away.

I silently cursed when I realized that I had to get my stuff out of that apartment within the hour or I would lose everything. Good thing my backpack was still packed. I walked to the bench, grabbed my track suit, ignored Aoi who wanted to give me a water bottle and walked to the field exit. They didn't do anything to stop me, still to shocked I guess. When I was outside, I hesitated. I saw the bus that had brought us here. It had taken thirty minutes to get here by bus, and I didn't think I would make it back in time if I went running.

So I had no choice but to wait for them. I grumbled while I leaned with my back against the bus. They better show up soon, because I was in a great hurry. Finally, after almost twenty minutes, they stood in front of me, not sure what to say or do.

"That took you long enough," I said grumpy.

"[l/n]-kun, what was all that about?" Aoi asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you…" Shindou clenched his fists and scowled. "Are you a SEED?"

"You're quite slow if you still don't know that. Dude, I just broke my ties with Ishido Shuuji, if you hadn't noticed. I think that would make me a SEED, don't you agree?" The Raimon members were shocked to see me being so disrespectful towards my senpai and captain. But then again, they didn't know this side of me.

Coach Kidou stepped forward, a frown was on his face. "We all have many questions, you can't blame us for that."

I sighed and pushed myself off of the bus. "I'm not blaming you for anything but being late. Can we do those questions inside the bus? I'm kinda in a hurry." He hesitated, so I added: "Look, I promise here and now that I'll tell you everything you want to know if we can leave now, deal?" It remained silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded. I sighed in relief and we entered the bus. I sat down at the second row and turned to the others.

Kidou looked at me. "Your speed and power appear to be far more greater than you showed at endurance practice, though I saw you were just as exhausted as the others. Did you take something?"

I tried to hold my laughter, but I couldn't hold back a small chuckle. I hadn't expected that question. "Air," I answered and chuckled again when I saw their confused expressions. "I held my breath during your endurance practice, so I'd started panting. As Scarface said, it was my mission to make you guys lose and my first order was to lie low and make sure I played in the match. So I was just average on the practices, eliminated a few of your players and messed up your plays during the match." Their eyes widened at my words.

"Eliminated? What did you do to them?" Kirino clenched his fists and was about to stand up, but Shindou held him back.

"Easy, Pinky," I said with a raised eyebrow. "They're all safe and sound. I didn't harass them or anything, that's more Tsurugi's style." The said boy raised his eyebrow and I glared back into his eyes. "My only goal was that they didn't play in the match, so I simply hacked Otonashi-sensei's computer and E-mail account and sent them a notification that the match would be an hour later."

The teacher looked shocked an opened her laptop to check what I said. The others had were already waiting with their next question.

"If…" Tenma didn't seem sure whether to ask on or not, but then looked me in the eye and finished his question. "If you are a SEED and everything you told us was a lie, why did you score the goal?"

"Beats me," I shrugged. "I don't get it either. I'm this close to getting what I want and I decide to go all sentimental and save you guys again." I chuckled. "Although it was worth it to see Scarface's face after my goal. It was partly because of him, I guess. He really ticked me off. If he had done his job properly, I would have never jumped in the way I did."

I glanced at my wristwatch for the tenth time or so. There were still twenty minutes left, would I make it in time?

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Tsurugi asked. It was the first thing he said after the match.

"Like I said, I'm in a hurry."

"For what?"

"For none of your business."

He rose an eyebrow. "I recall something about you promising answering every question we asked."

"So?"

"You can't break a promise," Tenma jumped in.

I simply scoffed at him. "Listen, I've gone through hell and back. I'm not really bothered anymore by a broken promise." No one replied and I watched at my wristwatch again. It would be a close call.

"You wanna know what I think?" Tsurugi said after some time. "I think you're in Fifth Sector because they offered you something. And now that you've helped us win, they plan to take it away from you, so you need to be there in time. Am I right?"

"You've hit the jackpot," I said sarcastically before I turned to the window again. We were almost at the school parking lot. And there were still a good ten minutes left.

"Then what are they threatening to take away from you, I wonder?"

I didn't answer. We had arrived. Before the doors had fully opened, I was already on the parking lot. I sprinted towards my house, not bothering about the bag that I left in the bus. I had to get that backpack before I was locked out.

* * *

I reached the apartment complex pretty soon, but a voice stopped me when I was about to take the stairs. "[l/n] [f/n], what a surprise." I froze when I heard the Holy Emperor's voice. I turned around to find him standing there with a gorilla-sized man behind him.

"What are you doing here, [l/n]?" He sounded amused. He knew perfectly well why I was there, but I answered nonetheless.

"I came to get my stuff."

"Your stuff? I'm afraid you're a bit too late for that."

My eyes widened. "They said I had one hour, there are still some minutes left."

He chuckled in his deep voice, closing his eyes and shaking his head in amusement. "Annoying, isn't it? When one betrays the other and changes the conditions? Now, if you would be so kind to leave my property…"

I didn't move an inch, I was frozen at the spot. Was this some sick, cruel revenge? Of course it was, I had mocked the Holy Emperor in public. I had betrayed our deal. And now I had to pay the price. Tears threatened to fall, but I fought them back. I wasn't gonna let him see me cry.

When I didn't move, Ishido Shuuji exchanged a glance with Gorilla guy and the giant man walked towards me, placed me over his shoulder, carried me outside and literally threw me away. I landed on my back, which left me gasping for air. I slowly raised myself from the ground, tears were streaming freely over my face now. _I can't believe I lost my backpack…_ That one thought tore me up.

"Here, take your trash and get out of here!" Gorilla said and as I looked up to him, I saw that he had my backpack. He threw it in my direction at full force, so it went over me and landed somewhere behind me. I got up as fast as my body allowed me to and turned around to get my backpack.

And that's when I saw them. They followed me home – no, I need to stop calling that place my home – and had witnessed the entire scene. The brunette in the middle held my backpack in his hands.

"[l/n]-kun, what was that about? Why are you thrown out?" I looked to the ground, feeling vulnerable with the tear stains still on my face.

"It's nothing," I muttered. "Can I have my backpack? Please?" He handed it to me and I tried to walk past them, still not looking them in the eye. "Thanks," I said softly, but suddenly I was turned around. I looked right into Tenma's worried eyes.

"[l/n]-kun, please tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

My eyes squinted and I shook my head. "You shouldn't be. You should hate me for what I did. I _betrayed_ you guys, Tenma. You should hate me and leave me alone."

He stared at me and I stared back. The others kept silent, watching our 'conversation'. Eventually, Tenma smiled at me. "I can't hate you, [l/n]-kun. I love you."

My eyes widened when I realized what he said. My heart sped up, but I looked to the ground and shook my head. "No, you don't Tenma. You may love the [l/n] [f/n] that you first met, but I'm not her and she's not me." I turned around and walked away, but Tenma's next words stopped me.

"I don't love that girl, [l/n], I love you. The real you. The you I saw playing this afternoon." He paused a bit before he added: "I love the lone wolf you are."

He walked up to me and shyly kissed me on the cheek. I looked him in the eyes as if to see if he really meant it, and I found nothing but sincerity. He slowly moved closer again and kissed me on the lips, slow enough for me to back away if I wanted to. But I didn't. Instead, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

Maybe this was what I really needed the entire time.

Someone who loved me for who I am.

* * *

**Err, yeah... well... I think I messed up *bangs head against the wall***

**This was my first CharacterxReader fanfic and I had way too many ideas and I think I just wanted to put them all in one fic... So yeah, sorry 'bout that. Also, I wrote this thing a long while ago (it was like one of the first things I ever wrote), that's probably why it's so long...**

**Anyways, I'm planning on doing more of these kind of fics and you an request who will be next! ^^ Don't worry, the others won't be this long, I hope.**

**Soo, choose any character you like and I'll do my best to write something about them... (I'm not saying that I'll upload your request immediately, because I made up a few plots in my mind and if your character doesn't really fit in, I might wait until I get a better idea for him or her)**

**So yeah, please review, request and enjoy the rest of your Valentine's day! Kisses and hugs for everyone! ****(Yes, I'm hyper)**


	2. Shindou Takuto

**Me: O.o**

**Kariya: Wow, she's paralized again.. Is this one just as long as the last one?**

**Me: No, I just had to do... some research...**

**Kariya: Err, okay?**

**Me: *shiveres* Anyhow, minna, this one is shorter than the previous one and it's kinda based on a youtube video I once watched... So yeah, I'll tell you about the video after the story is finished, or else you'll know what happens. This is a Shindou x Reader and if you don't like what happens here, blame Kariya.**

**Kariya: Hey!**

**Me: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Shindou Takuto ~ My greatest fear**_

* * *

"What are you planning?" you asked while looking down on your teal haired kohai. Soccer practice was still going on, but you were allowed to quit ten minutes earlier so you could shower in private. However, Kariya had followed you today and thus made it impossible to shower. When you said this to him and asked him to leave, he ignored you and challenged you to a bet. And a strange one at that.

"I'm not planning on anything, [l/n]-senpai." The cunning smirk was replaced by an innocent smile. Your inner alarm went off. That boy was definitely up to no good. "I just think that you can't do it, that's all."

"You think I can't keep my hand on the middle of the table for ten lousy minutes? Glad to hear that you think so high of me," you replied sarcastically. Yes, that was what Kariya had challenged you to: don't remove your hand from the table for ten minutes.

"Then, prove me wrong, senpai. If you win, I won't prank you anymore this year." A little voice in your head told you to ignore the bet. It had to be some kind of trick, it just had to be. There was no way he would make it that easy for you. Yes, you had been pranked by Kariya... A lot... And the offer he made was very tempting. What was the catch?

Kariya's voice broke your train of thoughts. "But if I win, you tell me who your crush is."

"How did you-"

"I heard you and the managers talking about that a few days ago. I've been curious to whom it is ever since." He paused for a while and then continued. "So, what do you say, [l/n]-senpai? You think you can prove me wrong?"

You hesitated for another moment, but then agreed. It couldn't be that bad, now could it? There was no way you would lose an easy bet like this.

* * *

So you placed your hand on the table like he told you to and waited. Kariya sat by you and watched your hand with great interest. A minute passed like this... Two minutes... Three...

Kariya yawned and stretched his arms. "Uwaa, I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want some too, [l/n]-senpai?"

You shook your head, a frown was still on your face. It had been there since the start of the bet, for you were still trying to figure out Kariya's true intentions. Something like this... It was just so un-Kariya-like. Your kohai didn't seem to notice your scowl and reached for his bag.

"And to make sure you won't get lonely when I'm gone..." He reached for something inside his bag and you saw how he took a small plastic box. He placed it on the table, opened it and took something out of it. He placed it on the table, still covering it with both of his hands as he flashed you his mischievous smirk. You gulped.

Trouble._  
_

"...I brought some company for you," he joyfully finished his sentence and he lifted up his hands, revealing the thing on the table. You gasped for air and started trembling. On the table, nearly a feet away from your hand, was a spider.

But not just any spider.

A. Freaking. Tarantula.

"Isn't she cute?" Kariya chirped, but his grin told you that he enjoyed your situation. You gulped. You were trapped. Trapped between two dangers. On one side there was the spider, a.k.a. one of your biggest fears, on the other side was a Kariya who knew who was your crush. You didn't know which one you feared the most, but you'd rather not choose at all.

Kariya stood up and calmly walked towards the sink to fill his water bottle again. You barely noticed. Your eyes were fixated on the spider that was so terribly close to you. You let out a small squeal when it suddenly took a few steps towards you.

"K-Kariya, get that thing away from me!"

"How rude of you, senpai. It's a she," he replied without looking to you, but you knew that he was smirking. You followed every movement of the tarantula.

"Why is it walking like that?" you squeaked when the tarantula suddenly waved with its front paws above its head. It looked really scary. Kariya walked back to you and took his orignal seat.

"Hmm? Oh that. She probably sees your hand as her prey and tries to capture it."

That did absolutely _not_ help to calm you down. You were still trembeling and wanted to close your eyes, but you were afraid that the spider might disappear when you looked away, like average spiders always did. You felt no need to be in the room when a giant spider hiding somewhere. _Calm down, [f/n],_ you thought to yourself. _He's just messing with you. He's just trying to scare you, so that you lose the bet. Just keep like this for five more minutes._

"H-how did you even get i-it?" You tried your best to stop stuttering, but it was no use when a _flippin' tarantula was right next to you!_ You could barely handle average sized spiders - you'd always scream until your dad or older brother would come to 'save' you from them.

Kariya smiled brightly at you. "My neighbour is on vacation and he asked me to look after his pet spider. And when I figured out how much you liked spiders, I thought I should introduce you two. I don't know exactly what species she belongs to, but I'm quite sure she's not deadly for humans. And I'm told that this is a small one," he grinned and you tried to suppress your nausea.

To your horror, Kariya started to poke the spider's back, forcing it to walk forward. _To your hand!_ "Kariya, stop it!" you yelled, but it was in vain. He kept poking the spider until it was only inches away from your hand. When you flinched at the sight of the hairy, brown, _giant_ spider being so close to you, Kariya smiled - again - sadistically at you. "I'm just _dying_ to know who your crush is, [l/n]-senpai~ And it looks like I'll soon find out~"

You grumbled silently, but kept your hand on the table. This was what that brat was planning the entire time. "When I get my hands on you..." you threatened. His grin widened and he brought his hand closer to the spider.

"Waah, I'm so scared," he laughed mockingly. He poked the spider once more and it took another step forward. It was now literally standing _on your hand_ and you covered your mouth with your other hand to keep yourself from screaming. That would be really embarrasing right now.

You had your eyes closed and pressed your hand even harder against your lips when you realized what situation you were in. Your face got red as you tried not to scream. Every time the spider started to move, you flinched. Everytime one of those - big, hairy - paws touched you, you felt a small electric current underneath your skin.

"Kariya," you whispered. "Please take it off?"

"But the ten minutes aren't up yet, senpai," the teal haired boy innocently smiled. "There's still three minutes left." You glanced at the timer, which you had set at the start of the bet, and saw that he was right. Damn. Okay, so begging didn't work...

He walked to the sink once more, probably to fill his water bottle again. "KARIYA MASAKI, YOU GET RIGHT BACK HERE AND GET THAT THING OFF MY HAND. AND YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT THIS VERY MOMENT!" You shouted. You didn't care that someone might hear you. Right now, the only two matters you cared about were how you could get rid of the spider and how to keep your crush a secret. Kariya was obviously planning on making you choose. Damn that boy. You were so gonna kill him when you had the chance.

"Is something wrong? We heard screaming," a familiar voice said. Your eyes widened when you recognised it. It was _his _voice. Kariya turned around and smiled at the people at the door.

"No, nothing is wrong, Captain. [l/n]-senpai and I are having a really funny bet, that's all."

Your back was turned towards them, but you knew that Shindou was looking at you and this increased your blush. "[l/n]-kun?" You didn't respond and your posture must have told him something was wrong. "[l/n]-kun, are you alright?"

"No... I'm not," you managed to whisper, still not looking at the tarantula.

"What's wrong?" a new worried voice asked. Your clouded brains processed the sound and you realized that it was Kirino. You heard how your teammates walked closer and gasped in shock when they saw the creature.

"Kariya, what did you do?" Kirino scolded him, but the kohai just smirked.

"Like I said, senpai, [l/n]-senpai and I made a bet."

"The spider was no part of it," you hissed. "You cheated."

His smirk widened, if that was even possible. "No, senpai. The rule was that I didn't pull your hand or something and I did nothing of the sort."

You grumbled, but that turned in a squeal when the spider moved once more. Worse, it started to climb up your arm. "Kariya, get it off, now!"

"No~"

"Kariya!"

"I heard you." You sighed. It was no use, he would just keep on teasing you. The other teammates just stood there, silently watching the scene in front of them. No one dared to go near the creature and though you couldn't blame them, you hated them for it at the moment.

The silence was broken once more, but not by you. It was the timer. It went off. Ten minutes had passed. Thank goodness.

"There, I won. Now take it off," you yelled at Kariya. Despite the fact that he lost the bet, the smirk was still on his face. You gulped - and for the first time in an eternity, it wasn't because of the spider. Kariya had a plan, you just knew it.

"Congratulations, senpai," he said and nonchalantly leaned back.

"What are you waiting for? Take it off!"

It remained silent for a few more seconds and a thoughtful expression was plastered on his face. "As you said before, senpai..." he finally started and you felt your heart grow cold. "... the spider wasn't part of the bet. So technically, I don't have to remove it."

Your eyes widened in shock. He... He had been planning this all along. Even if you would win the bet, he would just keep the spider there until you told him who you loved.

"What d-do you want," you asked in defeat. You trembled, but you weren't sure if it was from fear or from anger. Maybe it was from both.

"Just like before, I want to know who your crush is," Kariya smirked victoriously. The others in the room awaited your answer eagerly. _Traitors_, you thought.

You hesitated. If you said it, you would not only say it to Kariya, but to the others as well. That included Shindou Takuto... You gulped, you couldn't do that, now could you? Your determination built a wall around you. No, you couldn't. You _wouldn't!_ And there was absolutely nothing that could change that.

Then the spider moved again and your wall broke down. "It's Shindou!" you screamed with closed eyes. Kariya, smirking victoriously, stood up and took the spider from your arm and placed it in the plastic box.

You leaned back, dead tired from the torture you had endured. Several plans to kill your kohai crossed your mind. The gasps behind you made you realize that you weren't alone in the room and your face turned red from embarrassment.

Before anyone could say something, you ran out of the building. Tears of shame ran down your cheeks as you reached the forest near the second grounds. You zigzagged around the trees and climbed up a steady oak until you reached a thick branch. You sat down and tried to calm down. Quietly sobbing, you thanked several gods and goddesses for the privacy you had at the moment.

The gods and goddesses must dislike you, because just as you thought that, you heard the rustling of leaves. You looked down from your hiding place and saw someone wandering through the woods. Shindou. You made yourself as small as possible, praying that he wouldn't see you.

It seemed to work out, Shindou didn't notice you there in the tree. But when he was about to turn around, you just _had_ to sneeze.

ACHOOO!

Well, so much for not being noticed.

Shindou looked up and his eyes found you. "[l/n], come down please."

"Go away!" you shouted.

"[l/n], please, just come down first." You hesitated, but oblighed when he added another "please". Within a few seconds, you stood opposite him. There was an awkward silence, but he finally broke it.

"So... I heard your confession..." he started and your cheeks immediately heated up. You silently nodded. "Were you planning to tell me?"

You shook your head and looked up to meet his beautiful brown eyes. "No, I-I... I know you don't like me, so I wanted to keep it to myself and just... forget about it..."

He nodded to himself and waited a while before he talked again. "You're right, I don't like you..." You nodded in response, this was wat you had expected. But still, your heart hurt when he confirmed it.

He advanced you and softly pushed you against the tree. When you looked up, you were shocked to see how close his face was. "I don't like you," he whispered to your lips. "I love you." And then he kissed you. He kissed you just like you always imagined he would do, soft and gentle, but passionate nonetheless. You kissed back, closing your eyes and enjoying the moment. His tongue touched your lips and you opened them a little, giving his tongue the opportunity to explore your mouth. You did the same with his mouth.

You pulled away when you needed air and Shindou flashed you a small smile. "I think we should thank Kariya for what he did."

You scowled. "Yeah, I will thank him. I will thank him right before I kill him." Shindou smirked and leaned in to kiss your lips again.

* * *

"You are rather energetic, senpai," Kariya smirked. It was the next day and the team had a water break.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that, don't you," you threatened. Yes, Shindou and you were now officially a couple - even though no one knew that yet - but that didn't mean that you had forgiven your kohai.

"He, I'll believe it when I see it." You sighed and handed him his water bottle. He took it, brought it to his mouth, squeezed...

You giggled at the expression he made when the contents of the bottle came into his mouth. Yup, you had filled his bottle with lemon juice. Shindou snaked his hand around your waist and laughed along with you as Kariya coughed to get the sour liquid out of his mouth.

"Believe me now?" you laughed cheekily at Kariya. But when your kohai looked up to glare at you, he found you kissing with your brand new boyfriend.

* * *

**Me: kinda crappy epilogue-thingy maybe, but I wanted Kariya to drink lemon juice. Ghehe.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with who I should write about. Just saying, I'm kinda empty for Chrono Stone Characters at the moment, but I'm open for any Inazuma Eleven/Go/Galaxy suggestions.**

**By the way, the next story is PROBABLY Ibuki (not sure yet). I also have plots for Kazemaru Ichirouta, Matatagi Hayato, Endou Mamoru, Kageyama Hikaru and Nagumo Haruya/Burn. If you want a story like that, please vote for them ^^**

**Goodbye!**

**Oh yeah, and the video was The Tarantula Challenge from Tyler Oakley (along with Connor Franta). Go watch it, it's very funny.**


	3. Ibuki Munemasa

**Me: IBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Ibuki: What?!**

**Me: It's your turn ^^**

**Ibuki: What?**

**Me: -.- God, can't you say something else? Do the disclaimer or something.**

**Ibuki: Wha... *shrugs* Oh well, Lotus Sword doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or you, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ibuki Munemasa ~ Magic**_

* * *

You laid on your side, folded in the tiny space that was given to you. Your breathing was slightly more rapid than usual and you tried to focus on what was going on outside the box. The walls of the box were made of glass, but the bottom edges were covered with a velvety cloth, so you could see no one and no one could see you. The glass door behind you opened and you felt how Mitsuaki Toshiro, also known as The Mighty Magician Mitsuaki, stepped inside. He didn't look at you. Of course he didn't, that would ruin everything.

You payed close attention. Not yet, not yet... Now! When you saw the curtain around the box rising, you raised yourself up. Your hands were loosly tied to the pole in the middle, which slowed down your movements. And Toshiro was there as well... But you managed it. In the two seconds the curtain was lifted up and dropped down, you managed to raise yourself up as if you'd been transported to this cabin. When you glanced to your right, you saw a similar glass cabin, apparently empty. But you knew better. Another one of Mitsuaki's assistants - who was wearing a wig to look like you - laid in the same position as you did before.

It had to look like the assistant was tied to a pole in the first cabin, while Toshiro stood in the second cabin. As the curtains raised, the assistant was 'magically' transported from one cabin to the other. At least, that was what the audience thought.

"That was great!" Toshiro's manager exclaimed. He was your test audience, since this was a new magic trick and you still had to practice a lot.

"You were amazing." It was soft, but you still heard him since he was breathing right into your ear. "As expected from my muse." You turned towards him and smiled before he leaned in and kissed you softly. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

"That's enough for today, people. See you tomorrow," the manager exclaimed and you broke the kiss. Toshiro pouted.

"I have to change before I go, baka," you giggled and stepped out of the cabin, but not before you gave Toshiro a sweet kiss on his cheek. When you were changing - along with the other assistants - you thought about how lucky you were. You were one of the beautiful, talented, flexible assistants of The Mighty Magician Mitsuaki, but you - and only you - were Toshiro's muse. He always called you that, since he said that you were the inspiration for his new magic tricks. You were also his main assistant, which meant that you helped on stage with most of his tricks.

And you were his girlfriend.

It was amazing that he was such a talented magician on such a young age - he was only fourteen - and that was why his manager decided that he needed young assistants as well. You always wanted to do something with performing and with your flexibility, you were quickly chosen as one of the assistants. And a month after you started, you and Toshiro were dating. You were truly lucky. But still... You couldn't help but feeling that there was something more for you...

Toshiro walked you home, as always. But on the way, a tall man walked up to you. "[l/n] [f/n]?" he asked and you nodded unsurely. "I need to talk to you." You took your time to look at him before you answered. He was tall, old and kind of creepy. His hair was white and he wore dark sunglasses, so you weren't able to see his eyes. He wore a suit and stood with his hand on his hips. You hesitated for a bit, but then you nodded and turned to Toshiro.

"You can go home without me, I see you tomorrow." He glanced at the man before he nodded and kissed your forehead.

"See you tomorrow," he muttered and he left. You turned to the man.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I am Kuroiwa Ryuusei. I have an offer for you."

You frowned. "An offer?"

"I want you to join Shinsei Inazuma Japan."

* * *

So yeah, that's what happened. If you would play in that soccer tournament thingy, he would provide you with an opportunity to be the star, instead of the assistant. You had hesitated a lot, but you decided to take the offer in the end. This was just such a great chance. Although you did wonder why that coach chose you for a soccer team. You, who had never done so much as kicking a soccer ball to begin with. But you just shrugged it off. You weren't complaining.

Well, not much at least.

You didn't like the fact that you had to leave Toshiro. He had always said that one day, the two of you would be a performing duo and that was your dream as well. But still... All you were at the moment was a pretty face to distract the audience while Toshiro was showing his magic. You wanted more. That was why you agreed to the offer.

The phone call you had with Toshiro that evening hadn't been nice and you still got tears in your eyes when you remembered how his voice broke. At first he thought that you were joking, but then he realized that you were serious. He had grown angry with you, said that you were throwing away a beautiful career and that you were betraying him. He tried to convince you, saying that he needed you for that latest trick you had been practicing. That was when you told him that you had already signed the contract.

That moment, you had felt how the atmosphere changed, even though he wasn't here. He replied coldly to you and hung up as soon as he could. The last thing he said to you was a muttered 'good luck with that soccer business'. You had cried the entire night about what you might have lost. You didn't know if Toshiro would still forgive you and you felt like you couldn't live on if he didn't.

The next morning, you got a text from him in which he apologized for his outburst. It relieved you a bit, but you knew that something was different. He still texted you at least thrice a day, but he never called.

* * *

**Time skip**

You had had your first few matches and surprisingly, you won them. And that was strange, considering the fact that eight of the eleven members never played soccer before. The three who did acted differently towards the amateurs. The captain, Matsukaze Tenma, was so enthusiastic that it was almost annoying. Even when you told him that you didn't like soccer and just played in the tournament because of the contracts, he kept on trying to persuade you. And you had to admit, it _was _kinda fun to do. But not, well... not the way he did it. Seriously, you sometimes wondered if that boy ever thought about anything else than soccer. You genuinely doubted it.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, the ace striker, was more like the quiet type. He often stood a bit behind, his arms crossed, his eyes not missing a single detail. He didn't say much, unless he gave a small piece of advice to you or your inexperienced teammates.

And then there was Shindou Takuto. He acted really cold towards you guys, like it was your fault that you were chosen when you couldn't even play properly. Well, it was, kind of, but still. He especially seemed to dislike Ibuki Munemasa, the keeper. Almost every training, those two were quarreling. Shindou often started by stating that Ibuki was too weak, to which the keeper replied that he would show Shindou how strong he was. Then, Shindou would shoot the ball and score a goal, before he said something like "You see now?" and walked off. You actually sided with Ibuki in this, since Shindou had total attitude problems. Although he did warm up towards the rest of the team after a while, including you. Only Ibuki was remained his enemy, or whatever he was.

You slowly got to know the others better. The captain was really interested in your personal lives and Minaho sometimes stated random things about other teammates, which he had 'deduced' from their actions or such. He said he wanted to become a detective, and you thought that he clearly had the skills for that. Manabe was a really smart guy who knew the answer to about every math problem ever thought of - and quite possibly also of the ones that weren't thought of yet. Tetsukado was a boxer and Kusaka head of a street gang. And then there was Matatagi Hayato, who seemed to be a silent and serious boy as well. You got along with them, but you didn't become really close friends or anything.

Except for Ibuki. He was the only boy you could actually talk to, since you two turned out to have many things in common (who knew a cool guy like him loved to read futuristic books?).

As for the girls, you quickly befriended Nozasaki Sakura. She did rhytmic gymnastics, meaning she was pretty flexible as well. The two of you could talk a lot about different poses and movements and such, but you didn't become too close since she seemed a bit of a drama queen to you.

Of course, the others quickly learned about your past too. What would you expect, with an eager captain and a future detective around? But you didn't really mind, it was only fair, right? After he found out that you could do magic tricks, Captain often asked you to perform some during lunch breaks or such. You then did a few small card tricks and such before you attended your afternoon practice. Every time he would ask you how you did it, and every time you replied with the same word:

"Magic."

* * *

"Okay, three plastic cups, one little ball. All you gotta do is point out where the ball is, okay?" Ibuki nodded that he understood it. You placed the ball under the middle cup and started to shuffle it as fast as you could, in the meantime looking at Ibuki. You saw how his eyes were fixated on one cup. When you stopped, he pointed at the rightmost cup.

"That's the one."

"Tsk, you shouldn't fall for that," Matatagi butted in. "It's easy to cheat with this, when you're experienced enough in shuffling."

You ignored him and took away the two other cups. Both had nothing underneath it. Ibuki bumped his fist in the air, yelling a "Yosha!" in glee. You giggled at his reaction.

"I'm not done yet. Now I have to teleport it somewhere." Now you had their full attention. You closed your eyes as if you were concentrating, as if you were sending the ball to a new location with your mind. Then, without warning, you hit the remaining cup. It flattened immediately underneath your hand, thus showing that there's nothing underneath it anymore.

You could see the question in their eyes. _Where did it go?_. You smiled ever so brightly. "Matatagi-kun, could you feel in the right pocket of your jersey, please?"

He did as you said, a small blush on his face when everyone stared at him. But then a smug smile appeared on his face. "You need to practice more, [l/n]-kun. My pocket is empty."

"Really now?" You tapped your chin with your finger as if you were thinking. Matatagi wanted to walk away, but then he stopped.

"What the-" He sat down, took off his right shoe and... revealed the little ball. He stared at you in disbelieve.

"I think you're right, Matatagi-kun," you chimed. "I have to practice more. How foolish of me to send it to your shoe."

"How did you do that?" Minaho asked you with utmost interest. "I didn't see you go anywhere near Matatagi-kun."

"Magic~" you replied with a smile.

"Magic doesn't exist," Manabe stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, there's a 96,89% chance that this trick is based on palmistry and distraction."

"Then, tell me how I did it, Manabe-kun, if it wasn't magic."

He kept silent since he didn't know what you did exactly.

Captain clapped his hands together and flashed all of you a bright smile. "Okay, minna, let's head out for practice!"

* * *

"You're improving, [l/n]-kun," Matsukaze said. You smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Captain."

You were having a water break right now. You guys were standing at the side line, drinking water, catching your breath and chatting a bit. Until...

"Oi! [l/n]!" an all too familiar voice shouted. Your eyes widened. You hadn't heard that voice in an eternity. When you looked up to the person that shouted, a bright smile spread over your face.

"Toshiro!" you exclaimed in glee as you ran up to him and threw your arms around him. He wasn't alone, there was another girl beside him. And then you realized that something was off.

He didn't push you away or anything, but he didn't hug you back either. He just stood there as a statue, waiting for you to release him again. You grabbed his shoulders and distanced yourself a bit from him so you could take a look at him. "Toshiro, is something wrong?"

"Please call him The Mighty Magician Mitsuaki or just Mitsuaki in short," the girl said niminy-piminy. You looked at her as your heart grew cold.

"Who are you?"

"[l/n]-kun, this is Kumi Akiko. Akiko-chan is my new muse." You just stared at him with your mouth wide open, not able to say a word.

"B-but... I-"

"_You_ left me, [l/n]-kun." The way he said your name - your _last __name_ - made you flinch. "I was heartbroken, not to mention desperate about our latest trick. How would I ever replace someone like you? But then there was Akiko-chan, who was just as great - no, even better than you. I came by today to tell you that you don't have to come back to the theatre if something goes wrong."

And with those words, he turned around and walked away, his arm locked with Kumi's. You stood there, frozen on the spot, trying to grasp the concept. He dumped you? Why... Was this still about you playing in Shinsei Inazuma Japan? But- How could he replace you? You've been together for almost nine months and he always told you how much you meant to him. Were it all lies?

"[l/n]-kun?" The soft, careful voice of your captain broke through your thoughts and you turned around, only to see the whole team staring at you. Your eyes stung and tears threatened to escape. You just... You had to go. So without another word, you turned around and ran away from them, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"[l/n]!"

"Wait, Tenma," came Shindou's voice. "I think we should give her some time."

* * *

You didn't go back to practice. You just locked yourself in your room, sat down on your bed and cried. You thought about how Toshiro lied to you. All those promises about the two of you, standing on the stage as equals while doing your magic tricks... It were all lies. He never wanted you to be his equal. He wanted you to remain the pretty face that distracts the audience.

Someone knocked on the door. "[l/n]-kun?" Sorano Aoi, the manager, said with a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"No, go away please."

"... Alright then. I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready, Auntie made your favourite." You didn't reply, so she went on. "I know we're not really close friends or anything, but you can tell me anything, honest."

Despite your situation, you flashed a small smile. Sorano was such a nice girl.

"Maybe later, okay? I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay." The sound of her footsteps faded away and you were alone once again. Not before long though. Suddenly, without warning, the door slid open to reveal Ibuki. You should scold him for disrupting your privacy like that, but you couldn't really find the energy to do so.

"What do you want?" you asked. He didn't reply but entered your room and sat down next to you.

"You okay?" That's Ibuki Munemasa, people. He's not the type to beat around the bush.

You nodded slightly. "I'll manage."

"You should come, Auntie made your favourite."

"Sorano said so, but I'm not really hungry."

"Come on, where is that cheery girl with her magic?" He tried to make you smile. It didn't work.

You looked down and hugged your knees. "Manabe was right," you muttered softly. "Magic doesn't exist. It's all smoke, palmistry, trapdoors and pretty faces for distraction. Your voice lowered until it was barely audible. "I was nothing more but a pretty face to him."

"[f/n]" Ibuki said and you looked up to him. It was the first time he used your first name. "Magic does exist, I'll prove it to you."

Before you could say another word, he leaned in to kiss you. His lips were soft and warm when he touched yours. You didn't know how to respond, so you just sat still, trying to process what was happening. Then he pulled away. It was brief, but it still meant a lot to you. He sat upright and flashed you a half smile. You on the other hand were dumbstruck. "I-Ibuki, I... I..." you finally managed to say, but he silenced you.

"Shh, you don't have to answer yet. I know how it hurts, a break up. Just take your time, I'll wait for you. Okay?" When you nodded, he got up and reached for your hand to pull you up. "Now come on, let's get you something to eat when it's still warm."

You followed him to the main hall. _Maybe, just maybe,_ you thought. _Maybe, when this pain in my heart is gone, I can fall in love with Ibuki._

* * *

**Time skip, a few days later**

You had resumed your practice the next day and your teammates were obviously happy about that. They showed their compassion for you and did fun things with you so you would forget about Toshiro. You were happy about that, but you were also confused about your feelings for Ibuki. You definitely felt something for the tall, white haired keeper, but was it love?

A few days later , during one practice session - when Ibuki and Shindou were quarrelling once more - you made your decision.

"Come at me, then," Ibuki yelled angrily at Shindou. "I'll show you how much power I have." Shindou narrowed his eyes before he shot the ball with his hissatsu technique, Fortissimo. The powerful shoot dashed towards the goal and you saw how Ibuki prepared to stop it. He frowned in concentration.

"You can stop it, Munemasa!" you yelled from the top of your lungs. He glanced at you before his frown was replaced by a confident smile. He planted his feet in the ground, bent a bit forward and caught the ball with his hands. It was powerful and he was blown back a bit, but he remained standing and eventually stopped the ball.

"Great job, Ibuki!" Tetsukado yelled enthusiastic while he bumped his fist in the air. "I see all that training is finally paying off!"

Ibuki grinned and walked over to you, the ball under his left arm as if it was a trophy. "No, it wasn't because of the training," he said, not looking away from you. You started to blush, but you stayed where you were.

When he stood in front of you, he bent forward to your lips. "It was magic~" he whispered before he closed the little gap that was left between you. Yes, he kissed you, full on the lips. He dropped the ball to embrace you and you threw your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. You were kissing him. In front of the entire team - who were yelling and cheering and doing whatnot, by the way.

But you didn't care.

You just enjoyed your magical moment with him.

* * *

**Me: Soooo, how was it? :D Ibuki might be a bit OCC, but oh well... And the reason why I didn't let you kiss him back the first time was because I don't think you would be over a break up that fast... A few days is still short in my opinion, but yeah, ignore that :P**

**You know the drill, right? Read, review, vote...**

**By the way, Ajla-chan... You've requested a grown Goenji Shuuya, but I have absolutely no inspiration for a story like that. I'm very sorry, I'll be posting one as soon as I got an idea for it. I just don't want it to be a crappy 100 word story because 'I had no inspiration at the moment' and then get a brilliant idea for it just a few weeks after. I hope you'll understand.**

**Bye!**


	4. Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Me: Ohayo! ^^ So yeah, I'm in an updating spree for 'My Other Half' and now I'm kinda neglecting my other stories... I promise I'm going to upload new chapters for both 'The Final Battle' and 'Captor of my Heart' soon. Tomorrow I have a test (I did it, failed it, now I have a second chance thingy for it (I don't know the word for it in English -.-")) and probably not so much homework for Friday, so I'm going to write tomorrow. Dunno if I can upload it then as well, but you'll just have to see about that.**

**Okay, as for the story, it's Kazemaru's time! I just realized that this is the first time (in like, ever) that I write something about an IE-character instead of IE GO (Chrono Stone/Galaxy). So Kazemaru, say hello! ^^**

**Kazemaru: Ehm, hi?**

**Me: Meh, it'll do. Okay, disclaimer: I don't own Kazemaru or the other characters, nor do I own the words in this chapter, since they belong to the English and Japanese language... I do own the word order though.**

** Enjoy~!**

**P.s. This takes place during the FF. It's around the time of Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu (is that how you spell it?)**

* * *

_**Kazemaru Ichirouta ~ Nii-san?**_

* * *

You looked up to the tall building that was visible through the gate. "Raimon Jr. High, huh?" you muttered before you averted your gaze and started walking. You had absolutely no idea where you should go. _Where would he be?_ you thought as you walked towards the main entrance. Then you hesitated. You could go inside of course, but the chances that you would find him in that crowd were close to zero. Maybe you could ask someone if they had seen him?

Determined now that you had a plan, you looked around for anyone you could ask. You saw an enthusiastic, blue haired girl with a pair of glasses. She was wearing the Raimon school uniform and was clearly heading somewhere.

"Excuse me, can I please ask you something?" you asked politely and the girl turned around.

"Of course you can," she smiled, but before you could ask anything, she continued. "Are you new here? I don't think I saw you before."

"No, I don't attend this school," you said. "I'm actually looking for someone. Maybe you know him? His name is Kazemaru Ichirouta." Her eyes brightened at your words.

"Kazemaru-senpai? Yes, I know him. He's probably at the soccer grounds right now, training with the team. I was just heading there, so you can come along if you want?" You nodded and walked with her. You quite liked the girl, who was happily chatting about all kinds of stuff.

"So, Kazemaru is in the soccer club, eh?" you asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, Kazemaru-senpai is a defender and he is the fastest player in the team at the moment. He was in the athletics club at first, but he joined the soccer club when we were close to being disbanded."

"We? Are you in the soccer club as well?"

"Oh no, I'm a manager. Otonashi Haruna, at your service. But call me Haruna, please," she said while extending her hand. You smiled and shook it.

"[l/n] [f/n], nice to meet you."

"Oh, we've arrived."

When you looked in front of you, you saw a shabby little shack. "This is the clubroom?" Haruna nodded.

"I know it's not big, but we don't have anything else at the mo- Look out!" she yelled as she pulled you away. The door of the shack had opened and an eager brunette with an orange headband dashed out. "Sakka yarouze!" he yelled before he realized that you were there. He barely managed to stop in time, but fortunately he didn't bump into you.

"Ahaha, gomen. I didn't see you there," he said while he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay," you smiled. It was kinda hard to get angry with this boy.

"Endou, you should be more careful. People could get injured, you know," a boy said while he walked up to you. His aquamarine hair was tied up in a ponytail and his bangs covered one eye. The other eye was light brown and it observed you kindly. He kind of looked like you. You knew he was the one you were looking for, even before Haruna said: "Kazemaru-senpai, this is [l/n] [f/n]. She was looking for you."

He shot a surprised glance at you. "You were looking for me? Why?"

"Well, eh..." you stuttered. What would you say? You never really thought about that. You couldn't even believe that you found him so quickly. But yeah, now that you were faced with him, you were dumbstruck. "Can I... Can I talk to you in private, please?" you finally managed to say as you saw how everyone was staring at you.

Realizing your unease, Kazemaru turned around to his teammates. "Go on without me, I'll catch up with you." At first no one moved, but then Endou bumped his fist in the air and dashed off, yelling "Sakka yarouze!" once more. The others quickly followed him after they shot you a last curious glance.

And now you were alone with him, still not sure what to say. Kazemaru's chuckle broke the silence and when you looked at his face, you saw how he was shaking his head as he looked at his teammates in the distance. "Well, that's our captain," he said softly and despite your nerves, you laughed along. Then he turned serious. "What is it you want to talk about, [l/n]-san, was it?" You nodded and gulped.

"I... I think you might be my brother," you blurted out. He blinked.

"Eh?!"

"Gomen, I know this is very sudden. Let me explain. A month ago, my parents told me that I was adopted when I was very young. I didn't really mind it, but I _did_ got curious as to who my real family would be. So I contacted the adoption agency, but the only thing they could tell me was that my original name had been Kazemaru [f/n]. Kazemaru isn't a really common name, so I decided to look for everyone named Kazemaru and just... Well..."

"I see," he said. "I'm sorry, this is quite a lot for me."

"I understand," you said humbly. "The thing is, I'm not sure whether you are my brother or not. That is why I wanted to ask you if you are willing to put it to the test?"

"Test?"

You nodded. "Yes, there are tests that compare two persons' DNA to see whether they are family or not... I understand if you don't want to do it, but I just had to ask it."

"I see," he said again. You could hear the sounds of the other soccer players in the distance. Kazemaru seemed to hear them as well, because he turned to you and smiled an apologetic smile. "Can you please give me some time to process all of this? After practice, I'll tell you what I think, okay?" You nodded and followed him to the grounds, where you were introduced to the others. You sat down on the bench and watched your possible nii-san play.

* * *

"That's some tough practice you are doing," you said while handing a panting Kazemaru a water bottle. He took it from you and smiled.

"Yeah," he panted, "of course... We're close to... being national... champions, you know... we can't afford... to lose."

"Woah, easy there, I don't want you to faint." He flashed you a tired smile and after a few seconds of silence, you continued. "So, have you made your decision yet or..."

"Yes." You didn't notice how your conversation had everyone's attention at the moment.

"And?"

"I'll do it, you made me rather curious about it as well."

"Really?!" you exclaimed as you hugged him by surprise. He was startled for a moment, but then hugged you back. The sound of someone who cleared his throat made you pull away and when you turned around, you saw the entire team looking at you.

"Are you two dating or something?" Someoka asked. Kazemaru blushed bright red beside you.

"No, of course not!" he exclaimed. He looked at you as if to ask you something and when you nodded, he turned back to the team. "She might be my sister."

The others responded the same way Kazemaru did when you told him. After he explained the situation to them and changed to his school uniform once again, the two of you walked home. "So, [f/n], how does a test like that work exactly? Do we have to go somewhere or... yeah..."

"When I first contacted them, they sent me a few tubes. They said all we have to do is put some DNA in it - like some hair or a drip of blood or something - and send it to them. In a week, they'll send us the results."

"And do you really think that I'm your brother?"

"Well, we do look alike, wouldn't you agree?" He took a closer look at you as if he was comparing you to himself.

"I guess so," he muttered as he looked away. He looked quite... sad.

"Is something wrong, Ichirouta-niichan?" you asked teasingly, tasting his name on your tongue. "You don't want me to be your little sister?"

"No, it's not that..." he trailed off.

"Onii-chan," you whined.

"Please stop with that," he sighed. "It sounds weird. And long."

"What about Ichi-nii, then?"

"Better, I guess." There it was again! That small aura of sadness that surrounded him. Before you could ask him about it, he spoke up. "Say, I barely know anything about you, though you seem to know quite a lot about me already. That's not really fair, don't you agree?"

You shrugged. "Ask away."

"What's your age?"

"Thirteen."

"Do you have pets?"

"No, I'm allergic to cats and the [l/n] Family doesn't really like dogs and such."

The questions went on and on, getting more personal when he learned more about you. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" You looked up to his face, only to find that he wouldn't look you in the eye. He stared straight ahead, even though he must have noticed that you were looking at him.

"Is that some older-brother-protectiveness I see there?" you asked teasingly.

"Maybe," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well, do you?"

"Maybe," you replied in the same tone as he did seconds ago and stuck your tongue out when he shot you a glare. "If you wanna find out so badly, catch me if you can!" you yelled before you dashed off, leaving Kazemaru behind. He blinked in confusion, but then his lips formed a small smile and he chased after you. Truth be told, he caught up with you in the blink of an eye. When you reached the park entrance, he caught your waist and turned you around. You pouted.

"Mou, you're too fast. No fair."

He chuckled and then started to tickle you. You tried to get away, but he wouldn't let you go, so you squealed and squeaked while you begged for mercy. But he didn't listen. He only stopped when you yelled out: "No, no, I don't have a boyfriend, now have mercy please!"

* * *

The days after that, you got really close with your nii-san. Your father - your adoption father of course - had arranged with your school that you got a few weeks off to find your real family. It was an unusual regulation and you had to go to summer school, but you didn't really bother about that. Right now, you just wanted to find out where you came from. And quite possibly, you had found it. Not only did you quite look like Kazemaru Ichirouta, but you also had a lot of things in common with him.

When he was in school, you would just wander around town. You always waited for him after school and watched his soccer practice sessions. The other teammates befriended you as well, but you really got along with Ichi-nii. He allowed only you to call him that, but his teammates used it to tease him. After a while, they just forgot about it though. Ichi-nii was obviously relieved when orders like "pass it to Ichi-chan" were no longer heard on the field.

After soccer practice, Ichi-nii would show you around town or take you to a special place. The two of you did tons of fun things and he even got you into soccer. You were absolutely terrible at it, which made him laugh at you. When you pouted and complained about it, he hugged you and said: "Not so sad, I can't make my little sister cry, now can I?"

You pushed him away. "I'm not crying, _nii-san__,_" you snorted. But then you saw it again. In his kind, light brown eyes, there was a hint of sadness. He tried to smile it away, but you could see it clearly. You decided not to talk about it. After all, he would tell you when he was ready for it, right?

* * *

And then the fated day finally came. When you waited for Ichi-nii at the soccer clubroom, you were holding a big brown envelope. He jogged towards the clubroom with the others, but slowed down as he saw you and the serious expression on your face. "Are those the results of the test?"

You nodded. He did the same and remained silent for a few seconds. His teammates were watching you two, careful not to break the silence. "Have you looked already?" Ichi-nii asked and you shook your head.

"I wanted to wait for you."

He smiled a bit. "Then, let's wait until practice is over, okay?" You smiled and giggled when you heard the responses of Ichi-nii's curious teammates, who were complaining that they would have to wait a little longer.

.

After practice, you followed Ichi-nii. He had been quiet ever since practice ended and he seemed really nervous. You sped up so that you walked alongside him and took his hand in yours. As he gave you a confused glance, you flashed him a smile and softly squeezed his hand. "It'll be alright. We look so much alike and we have so much in common... There's not a doubt that we're siblings."

He smiled at you, but you could see the pain in his eyes. You stopped and forced him to do the same. "Ichi-nii, what's wrong? Don't you want me to be your sister?"

"No, I would love to," he replied as he started walking again. You followed him, but kept on shooting him observant glances. He took a breath, not looking at you. "It's just..." He trailed off again.

"It's just...?" you repeated.

"...Nothing. We've arrived." You were about to scold him for not telling you, but the words got stuck in your throat when you looked around you. The sun was already setting and provided a wonderful view over all of Inazuma Town.

"It's beautiful," you breathed, afraid to break the serenity of this place. You leaned on the railing as your eyes were glued to the sunset.

"This is where I joined the soccer club," Ichi-nii said as he went to stand next to you. "Endou was practicing his special techniques, meaning that he was hitting himself in the face with a giant tire." He chuckled and you laughed along. Yes, that sounded a lot like Endou.

It remained silent for a few minutes and you both enjoyed the view. Then Ichi-nii spoke up again. "It's a very special place to me, so I thought maybe we could open the envelope here?" You nodded and took the said thing out of your bag. You noticed how your hands were slightly trembling as you opened it and took out the piece of paper. Ichi-nii read it over your shoulder.

Your eyes quickly skimmed the introduction and the things that were investigated. You gasped when you eyes fell on the conclusion of the investigation: _From the results is concluded that there is no substantial match between both test subjects, meaning that they are not directly related to one another._

So Ichi-nii... wasn't your brother? You heard him sigh behind you. "Ichirouta..." It felt strange to call him like that, but 'Ichi-nii' wouldn't apply anymore. "I'm-I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this, I-I..." you said as you looked up to his face. What you saw stopped your ramble. His expression wasn't sad, frustrated or whatever...

He looked happy.

In fact, he was smiling ever so brightly as he watched the beautiful sunset. But the view had lost its shine for you, as it reminded you of the fact that this kind, sweet boy wasn't related to you at all. And he was _happy_ about that. That thought brought tears in your eyes. You were convinced that he wanted to be your brother as well, but now... Did he do this because he pitied you? Did he lie to you so that you would feel better?

"Why are you so happy?" you asked angrily while a tear escaped from your eye. It ran down your cheek, but you didn't care. Kazemaru turned to you, showing you the full extend of his smile. It hurt. "I knew it, you didn't want me to be your sister from the start!"

He took a step towards you, but you backed away. Just as you were about to run off, he grabbed your hand, forcing you to stay. "You're right," he said. "And now that I know that you're not my sister, I can finally do this." You wanted to ask what 'this' was, but he didn't give you a chance.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. His kiss was forceful, but also gentle. He licked your lips, asking for permission to enter. You didn't respond to that, since you were still shocked from what was happening. His tongue pulled away from your lips, but he kept on kissing you softly. Your brain started to process what was happening and the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. The eagerness in his kiss told you how much he had yearned to do this, how much he loved you. The sadness in his eyes was because he didn't want you as his sister: he wanted you as someone much closer.

When you realized this, you realized that it was actually the same for you. You had confused your feelings for this boy with siblings love, but now you realized it wasn't that. You just wanted to be with him, no matter what happened, and you wanted him to protect you. You wanted to see his genuine smile which made his eyes sparkle. You wanted him, all of him.

So you told him in the most direct way possible. After what seemed like an eternity, you started to kiss him back. You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. You did what he had done before, you pressed your tongue softly against his lips. He responded directly by parting them and his tongue started to dance around yours.

When you two pulled away, you looked into his one visible eye and smiled. He smiled as well, and in his eyes you saw the sparkle that you loved so much. Neither of you said a word as he pulled you into a hug, but you didn't need words. He loved you, that was what's most important.

* * *

**Me: Aww... n.n I actually wanted to send Endou to crash your party (since this was his trainings spot and all), but I just couldn't do that to you in the end. :) Kazemaru is so sweet (A). He's definitely one of my favourite characters :3**

**Kazemaru: Err, thanks? Leave a review people and thank you for voting for me!**


	5. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Me: Okay, It's Tsurugi Kyousuke's turn!**

**Tsurugi: Huh?**

**Matatagi: Wha-? You said you would do me!**

**Me: I would, but there were a few who requested Tsurugi Kyousuke, so I thought I should do him first. You're next ^^**

**Matatagi: Grr, fine. Lotus Sword doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Tsurugi: Wait a minute, don't I have anything to say in this?**

**Me: Nope, enjoy minna!**

* * *

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke ~ My secret**_

* * *

**Friday**

You sighed in relief as you closed the door behind you. Finally, you were home. There were many students that would claim school to be pure torture, but to you, it _was_. Not because of hellish teachers, piles of homework, heavy books or annoying classmates though. Of course, you had to deal with those too, but you could handle it. What made school so torturous for you, was your secret.

Let's start at the beginning: You were [l/n] [f/n], an average thirteen-year-old girl who attended Raimon Jr. High. You started a month ago, halfway the year, since you didn't like your previous school and wanted to transfer. The thing was, there was no student registered at Raimon with the name [l/n] [f/n].

The only name that came close to it, was [l/n] Kyoichi. Gender: Male.

That's right, you pretended to be a boy at school. It wasn't because you liked to cross dress or something like that, you needed to do this in order to join a certain club.

The Raimon soccer club.

You had wanted to join the soccer club at your previous school, but they didn't want mixed teams and there weren't enough girls to form an all-girls team. Eventually, after many pleas, they let you join the boy's team for their regular practice. You were happy at first, until you noticed that they didn't pass the ball to you at all. That was why you quit, asked your parents to transfer to another school and to be registered you as a boy.

Eventually, you had it your way and now you are a proud member of Raimon's soccer club. It wasn't hard to join, you only had to answer one question: Do you love soccer?" You had never imagined that it could be so easy to join. _I'm sure they wouldn't have been so easy on me if they knew I'm a girl,_ you thought.

Joining the soccer club didn't make it easier to keep your secret, since you always had to make up excuses as to why you wouldn't change with them in one room, but it was worth it. You were finally able to play as much soccer as you liked.

However, another problem showed up recently. You... You started to develop feelings for one of your teammates. As if hiding your gender wasn't bothersome enough yet. His name was Tsurugi Kyousuke, a silent first year with really powerful shots. He was a forward, just like you, and when you played against other teammates during practice, the two of you were often in the same team.

But you had to forget about him. For now at least. You had to pay the price for your decision. You couldn't tell anyone that you were a girl, so you couldn't tell Tsurugi about what you felt for him either.

* * *

**Saturday**

_Ding Dong._

"I'm coming!" you yelled as you hurried to the door. You swung it open and froze on the spot. There were three people standing there: Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tenma didn't notice your shock as he beamed you a smile.

"Hello, I'm Matsukaze Tenma. Say, does [l/n] Kyoichi live here by any chance?"

"W-what?" you managed to ask.

"Oh, so he doesn't? That's a shame. I'm sorry for bothering you," Tenma said and he bowed. The three wanted to turn around and walk away, but you stopped them.

"Wait. He... He does indeed live here. Kyoichi is my brother, but I'm afraid he's not here at the moment. Can I pass a message or something like that?"

"When will he be back? Err... what was your name again?"

"[f/n]. I'm [l/n] [f/n]. And Kyoichi-nii didn't say when he would be back. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Tenma smiled. "It's just that we're meeting with a few teammates to play a bit and we thought that [l/n] might want to tag along. But I'll guess we'll see him Monday in school then. See you later, maybe."

"It was nice to meet you, [l/n] [f/n]," Tsurugi said in a soft tone before he turned around to follow the other two boys. It was the first thing he said and your cheeks heated up immediately.

"A-ah. N-nice to meet you too, Tsurugi," you replied, but you didn't think he heard you. When you closed the door, you leaned with your back against it and let out a frustrated sigh as you sunk to the ground. You took some time to study your feelings. Your heart beat fast, your insides were tangled and you felt like you could run a marathon. You closed your eyes and softly banged your head against the door. "Way to go, [f/n]."

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey [l/n]," Tenma greeted you as he entered the club room with Shinsuke and Tsurugi. You were the only one who was there and you were already fully changed into you soccer uniform.

"Ugh, hey Tenma."

"What's wrong?"

"I got tons of math homework. I'm afraid that I have to leave a little earlier, or else I won't make it."

"Aah, that's too bad," Shinsuke pouted. "Ne, let's do our best then as long as you're there!"

You smiled. "Yeah."

"Oi, [l/n]," Tsurugi called out for you. When you looked up to him, you saw he didn't wear his shirt yet. His bare, muscled torso was enough to give you bright red cheeks. "I didn't know that you had a sister."

With quite some difficulty, you adverted you gaze from his body in order to look him in the eye. "Eh, yeah."

"Is she in Raimon too? She seems old enough."

"E-eh, n-no. She goes to a d-different school."

"What other school?" God, what was this, a cross examination? You hadn't thought of any answers to these questions. You needed to buy some time.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

It remained silent for a few seconds while Tsurugi studied your face with narrowed eyes. "She's cute." Now _this_ caught you completely off guard.

"Tsurugi only talked about her between classes," Shinsuke giggled. "I think he's in lo-"

"Shut up!" Tsurugi snapped. In the meantime, the blush on your cheeks had darkened tenfold. Tsurugi just called you cute? Immediately, the butterflies in your belly fluttered up again. _Great, just what I needed__,_ you thought sourly. No matter how much it hurt to do, you needed to talk this out of his head. What if he found out about the gender hiding thing?

"Sorry man, but my s-sister isn't really i-i-into guys at the-e moment," you said while trying - in vain - not to stutter. Tsurugi studied your face, which was still bright red, and smirked mischievously.

"I think I can change that," he said full of confidence.

_Not helping, Tsurugi. Not helping at all. _"Gross! Dude, it's my sister we're talking about!" He only raised an eyebrow at this.

"Minna, let's head out for practice," Shindou said. He opened the door and walked towards the field, followed by the others. Tsurugi smirked to himself once more as he pushed himself off from the lockers. He walked past you, but slowed down when he almost reached you. Without looking at you, he said:

"That's a nice blush you have there, [l/n]~" Then he left the room and you were alone.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"[l/n], pass it to Kurama!" The order came from Shindou, Raimon's former captain, who was your captain at the moment. At the end of each practice, the group was split in two teams who would play a match together. You and Tsurugi were usually on the same team, but not today. Today, you were on Shindou's team and your fellow forward was Kurama Norihito.

And you were kind of grateful for that, because your navy haired crush really freaked you out with his behaviour yesterday. You got shivers when you thought about it.

You passed the ball to Kurama, who dashed past the defence line. He prepared himself to use his hissatsu technique and soon, the ball was racing towards the goal. Shinsuke, their goalkeeper, needed a lot of effort, but he managed to stop the ball in the end. He immediately passed it to Tenma and in the blink of an eye, the ball was on the other side of the field. "Damn," you scowled as you sprinted back.

Tsurugi got the ball and prepared himself to shoot. He was still pretty far away from the goal, but his shoots were really powerful. You were as far away from him as the others in your team, but you were faster than them. Right now, you were the only one who could stop Tsurugi. You dashed forward and cleared the ball with a sliding.

You sighed as you saw the ball roll over the line, but it wasn't over yet. Apparently, your sliding put Tsurugi off balance and he fell down... _RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU! _Your face instantly heated up as the air was pushed out of your body by the impact.

But you couldn't really be bothered by that because _your face was litterally _this_ close to his face and your crushing feelings for him still hadn't died down. _Conclusion: your heart sped up (which he could feel since he laid on top of you) and your face was flustered (which he could see clearly since he was so close).

"Uh, T-Tsurugi... Can y-you g-get off please?"

He raised himself up with his arms, but didn't go off you yet. Instead, he studied your red face and smirked. His arms were on both sides of you, so you couldn't escape at all.

"You're blushing again, [l/n]~" Then he went off, but you were still unable to move because of his words. _That guy..._

* * *

**Thursday**

"I'll be going now, Endou-kantoku," you said while you bowed. It was five minutes before practice ended, so you had to change fast.

"Yosh, see you tomorrow, [l/n]," he replied and you ran towards the soccer building. You opened your locker to get your uniform. Then you heard that the doors slid open and turned around to face whoever entered the room. Your heart skipped a beat. It was Tsurugi. _God, please, not now,_ you thought as he smirked once more and casually walked up to you.

"Ts-Tsurugi! What are you doing here?" you asked and your tone was slightly higher than usual.

"I'm not feeling so well, so I left a little earlier."

"And you leave five minutes earlier than usual? That's nonsense. If you don't feel well, then you shouldn't attend practice at all."

"Heh." He turned and opened his locker before he shot you another glance. "Don't you have to change as well? Won't you be late for your job?"

"E-eh... Well... Er... You see... Anno..." You couldn't get a word out and stared to the ground. You looked up again when Tsurugi pushed you against the lockers. His hands were on both sides of you, preventing you from getting away. He leaned in closer. "What are you doing?!" you exclaimed, shocked.

"Just wait and find out yourself."

"I never knew you were _gay_," you yelled, hoping that the negative attention that was given to that word would scare him away. Unfortunately, it didn't. Instead, his smirk widened. You heard the doors slid open and realized that the other teammates came in. Every noise stopped when they discovered you, being cornered by the strong ace striker. Your cheeks immediately grew darker, and they were already pretty red to begin with.

Tsurugi didn't seem to notice or to care about their presence and leaned in. You took shaky breaths as his lips came closer to yours. However, only an inch away from your trembling lips, he stopped. "You know, you're rather cute when you're blushing." He moved his hand to stroke your hair.

"But you're much cuter without the wig, [l/n] [f/n]." With those words, he pulled your hair and the wig fell to the ground. Your own hair, which had been folded up underneath the wig, fell loosely over your shoulders.

You stared at the boy before you with widened eyes. He smiled, leaned back and retrieved his arms so that you could get out. The sound of numerous gasps broke your trance and you turned around to see the whole team staring at you. _This... This can't be right, can it? It must be a nightmare... But it's not, I... I need to get away._

You dashed towards the door and the boys immediately parted to make way for you. You ran through the empty hall, down the stairs and past the soccer field. You went through the school gate and reached your home within minutes. You ran upstairs and locked yourself in your room. _What now?_

* * *

**Friday**

You watched them as they attended their morning practice. You held the Raimon soccer uniform in your hands, washed and neatly folded. You had planned to return it to them before practice started, but you just couldn't. It had felt so good to play in a team again. Now that was over.

You sighed as you blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. There was no point in waiting any longer. Slowly, like a robot, you walked down the stairs. They noticed you when you were around halfway there and stopped with their practice. They all stared at you as you slowly made your way to the bench area. You tried to imagine how this would look for them: their teammate, who they knew for over a month, suddenly turned out to be a girl. You were now wearing Raimon's girl's uniform and the wind blew through your [h/c] hair.

You tried not to look at them, but you felt their piercing gazes burning in your back. Endou looked up to you, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. You handed him your uniform and bowed. "Gomen for all the trouble I caused," you said softly, fighting harder than ever to hold back the tears. You turned around, bowed to the team as well and walked away.

"Hold it, [l/n]," Endou said. You turned around, not sure what to expect. He stood up and walked towards you, towering over you. You gulped and waited for what he had to say. "You know that there are certain rules on this school regarding the soccer club?" he asked sternly.

You looked down. "Hai, Endou-san."

"One of the rules that I think is very important for this team to follow..." he started and you unconsciously pulled up your shoulders and closed your eyes. "The most important one is the rule that every player that is late for practice has to run two extra laps for every five minutes he or she is late."

Your head snapped up, your eyes and mouth wide open. You stared at your coach as he gave you his signature grin. _Is he... serious?_ He tossed you your uniform and you caught it, snapping out of your daze. "You better get changed and join us," he smiled.

"You... You don't mind?" you asked carefully. "You don't mind it that I'm a girl?"

"Of course not. The terms for entering the team don't change. I have seen that you truly love soccer, so why would I mind it?"

You turned to the team members, who were all smiling at you. "You don't mind it either?" Their smiles widened and it slowly got through to you. _They really don't mind._ Overjoyed, you did the first thing that came into your mind: you stepped forward and hugged your coach tightly. He was surprised by your actions, but then patted your head.

"There, there. Now hurry up and change, okay?"

"Hai!" you chirped with tears in your eyes. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" You turned around and sprinted towards the soccer building, changed to your uniform and sprinted back. All of this didn't take you longer than three minutes (personal record~).

In total, you were ten minutes late, so you had to run four extra laps, but you did those with pleasure. You felt like you could take on the entire world. After your laps, you were paired up with Tsurugi for an assignment: one player had the ball and had to pass the other, who would try to steal or clear the ball. Tsurugi was already waiting for you.

"Don't think that it's okay to slack off now that you're a girl," he stated arrogantly and he smirked at you. You grinned back.

"And don't think that you'll remain the ace striker for long after today."

"Those are big words for a little girl."

"Just wait and see." You dashed forward with the ball at your feet and started to battle with him for the ball. You kicked it up, down, back, forth, left and right to keep it and Tsurugi was obviously having a hard time stealing it from you. However, he eventually stole it. As he passed you with the ball at his feet, your arms touched and you felt a small electric current underneath your skin.

"I see, you're nothing but big words, aren't you?" he teased.

"Ne Tsurugi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know? When did you find it out?"

"Heh." He paused. "Remember when we came to your house to ask for your 'brother'?" Your cheeks heated up at the mention of your lie and you nodded. "Well, when we went away, you said my name, even though I hadn't introduced myself. It bugged me a bit, so I tried to find out what was going on. I wasn't sure at first, so I decided that I had to test my theory. These past few days were just tests to see how you would respond. Talking about you, falling on top of you..."

"Wait, you did that on purpose?" His smirk answered your question.

Suddenly, he dashed forward with the ball, catching you by surprise. You immediately dived in when you realized he was continuing the assignment. You two had a fierce battle over the ball, none of you able to keep it in possession for a long time. You thought about a way to pass the tall boy.

_"She's cute."_

_"That's a nice blush you have there, [l/n]~"_

_"You're blushing again, [l/n]~"_

_"You know? You're rather cute when you're blushing."_

Tsurugi's words from the past few days echoed through your mind and you suddenly got an idea. The ball was in your possession right now, but instead of dribbling, you kept still and placed your foot on it. You used it as a stair to reach his height. Before he could protest - or do anything at all - you crashed your lips against his, at the same time trying to keep your balance on the wobbly ball. He was surprised at first, but soon started to kiss you back.

You had to break the kiss sooner than either of you pleased, since the ball you were standing on rolled away. You would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Tsurugi's arm around your back that kept you up.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in guys at the moment," he said.

"I'm not, but I thought you said you were going to change that," you replied cheekily. His eyes twinkled.

"My pleasure," he whispered before your lips touched again. Neither of you knew who started it, but suddenly, your tongues were dancing around each other. His embrace tightened and he ran with his fingers through your soft hair.

The next moment, the air was filled with cheers and whistles and even the snapping sound of a camera. You felt how Tsurugi started to pull away, but you grabbed his arms and pulled him closer before he could break the kiss. "Don't," you pouted with your lips still pressed against his and you felt how his lips curled into a smile. But he did as you pleased and continued to kiss you.

This was truly the best day in your entire life.

* * *

**Me: So yeah, bit long, but I hope you enjoyed it.. (For those who are curious, I watched 'She's the man' not so long ago, so yeah :p)**

**Matatagi: Please leave a review minna. Critics and advises are very much appreciated. Vote for your favourite character for the story after mine. And make sure that you'll read that next one too, because it's about me and I think it's gonna be really good and-**

**Me: That's enough, Matatagi *grabs his ear and drags him away* Bye minna!**


	6. Matatagi Hayato

**Me: Hello minna! Here's Matatagi's chapter, as promised last time. I have never read this kind of Matatagi x reader fanfic on this site, but if you wrote something like this... well... Love the concept, dude! ^^ Okay, I don't own this show. Enjoy!**

**P.s. The ending might not be all too happy (you still gonna kiss though~)**

* * *

_**Matatagi Hayato ~ Star crossed lovers**_

* * *

You were sitting in your secret place, crying your eyes out. Why, you ask? Because you had lost a soccer match. But not just any match... This match had great consequenses. You, your friends, your entire planet had to pay the price now that you had lost. That was the rule of the Grand Celesta Galaxy Tournament.

You were scared. Of course you were. Tears streamed down your light blue cheeks as you slowly calmed down. You thought about the match you just had.

It had started very well, but it ended with 3 - 2.

Sazanaara's loss.

If the consequences didn't weigh so heavy, you would've enjoyed the challenge those earthlings gave your team. Even though you had the advantage of seeing their minds, which enabled you to predict where they would pass, they managed to beat you. One of their players did things... It was so weird... It made all your heads spin and left you wondering why on Sazanaara he would do that.

You sat there in silence for a while, calming yourself down in the process. Then you heard footsteps behind you and peaked at the intruder. A big surprise awaited you: it was Earth Eleven's captain. He walked to the lake and prepared himself to dive.

"What are you doing?" you asked, and he flinched and turned around. You looked at each other. Two different creatures, for the first time really seeing each other.

"A-anno," he started. "I wanted to get that stone." He pointed at the middle of the lake, where a blue gem was emitting a dull light.

"That stone belongs to this place, you can't have it. Not even after you won today," you said while scowling.

"I'm sorry about that," he said while looking down. But you didn't need to ask what he meant or look him in the eyes. You saw it in his Azul. He was sad that he won over you, he was sad that you had to die.

"What do you want with it anyways?" you said while walking closer. He hesitated, but you raised your hand to stop him from speaking. You already knew it now. "I see. And do really believe that?"

He looked shocked at you, but then he remembered what you could and nodded. You made a decision. "Alright, I'll get it for you. I don't think you can handle the cold water as well as I can." Without waiting for his reply, you dived in. The water embraced you and you enjoyed it, since you had yearned for a swim. With all that soccer practice the past few months, you had had barely any time for swimming. You felt the pressure increase, but it didn't bother you. You took the gem and swam back to the earthling. He helped you out and you handed him the stone.

"Arigatou... But why?"

"Because I see that you believe that you can save everyone. And I want to believe it too. I want to have hope," you smiled. "Can I please go with you to the others? I'd like to apologise to someone." He nodded and you walked with him in silence.

"Anno... What is your name?" he asked you.

"I'm [l/n] [f/n]"

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma."

* * *

"...And that's what happened," Tenma explained to his teammates. They were staring at you like you were a dangerous animal that would kill them when they looked away. Some of them were even thinking that, you noticed with a sweatdrop.

"I won't be here for long if you are so bothered by it," you said. "I just wanted to apologize for what we did. Especially to that boy. Where is he?"

"Ah, Matatagi-kun is talking to his brothers right now," a pink haired girl said. If you remembered correctly, her name was Nozaki Sakura. "He'll be right back, you can wait here if you want." You nodded and sat down at one of the tables, trying to ignore the stares you recieved. You actually wanted that they could read your Azul right now, so that you could point out their rudeness without being impolite.

Then the doors slid open to reveal Matatagi. "Kusaka, it's your tu... What is she doing here?"

You stood up. "I came to apologize." You squinted your eyes as you tried to read his Azul once more. You had never seen such a powerful Azul before and you were curious. But his Azul was simply too powerful for you and you moaned softly as you rubbed your temples.

"There's no point in apologizing if you keep doing it," Manabe stated matter-of-factly while he touched his glasses.

"But I didn't apologize for reading your Azuls," you protested. "I apologized for trying to make these two self destruct."

"What do you mean by that?" Minaho asked. You sensed a great interest from him.

"You are the one who made our heads spin today, aren't you?" You pouted and smiled tiredly at him. "That was an interesting tactic."

"Ignoring the question won't help, you know," you heard Matatagi say behind you. "What did you mean by self destruct?"

"Well, it's just that his Azul is really pretty," you smiled while pointing to Tenma, "like a little sun. And yours was all messy and ugly, so Powai-sama wanted to pit them toghether and make you two self destruct. We agreed, because it seemed like great fun!"

"...I see, I guess... And an Azul is someone's mind?"

"Yup, it's the shape and colour of your mind that we can see an read! When you're happy or satisfied or enthusiastic, your Azul will have a happy colour and a soft shape. But when you're angry or jealous, it will be dark and messy and ugly. Yours is still very interesting, I've never seen anything like it."

"He? Then what does it look like?" Nozaki asked enthusiastically. You took a piece of paper and drew it for them, which resulted in some weird looks towards Matatagi.

"Oi, oi, cut it out!" he said, a small blush on his cheeks. You thought it was rather cute and you were glad that he couldn't read your Azul, since that would have been embarrassing.

"It's like a dinosaur..." Shinsuke said.

"Scary..." Konoha commented softly.

"But now it is really powerful," you beamed happily. "At first, it was really messy, but now that it is in this shape, it means that he is determined enough to bind his negative feelings and thoughts and enjoy the positive ones as well. That's why it's so interesting, but it hurts when you look closely at it. That makes you interesting as well, because now I can't read what you think."

"Ne, what do our Azuls look like?" Nozaki asked again, and you drew a second person. This person had a small green orb around it's head.

"Like this," you giggled. "And your captain's Azul looks like this. Reeaaaaally big, like a little sun." You giggled and laughed as you drew their Azuls.

"How can you read these Azuls, then?" Manabe asked.

"Well... Anno... I don't know exactly. I just look at them and then I hear that person's thoughts. Not only what they're thinking right now, but also things that determine who they are, like certain memories. For example, I know how Nozaki's parents always pushed her to to be the best and how Tenma is always so happy. That's why his Azul is so pretty."

"Tsk," you heard someone say, but you didn't know who said it. You tried to find it in their Azuls - skipping Matatagi's, because that one hurt - but then shrugged it off.

"So, when will you go to the next planet?" you asked.

"You're rather cheery after a match like that," Tetskado commented.

"Of course, it was a great match, wasn't it?" you smiled, but you knew what he meant. The consequenses of your loss. You sighed. "I was really upset at first, but now I accept it. You are going to save the galaxy, aren't you? Then, everything should be fine. And if you aren't going to save us... Well, then I have to die soon, so I better enjoy the time I still have, ne?"

"So carefree," Nozaki muttered.

"So, when are you leaving?" you asked again.

"I believe it's three days from now, since the Galaxy Nauts Gou needs repairs," Aoi said.

Your smile was so broad that it threatened to split your face in half. "Then, let me take you to some beautiful places here on Sazanaara. I bet you haven't seen a lot of our planet yet."

* * *

The three days passed by in the blink of an eye. You showed them around your planet, choosing the most precious sights you knew. Your teammates didn't understand why you 'still put effort in those earthlings', as they voiced it, but you didn't mind them. They didn't know... how you felt around those earthlings. Especially around Matatagi.

He picked your interest all the time, since you couldn't find out what he was thinking. Not without getting a throbbing head, that is. You wish you knew what was going on in his head. But there was only one way to figure that out... Your cheeks heated up at the thought and you turned away so that the earthlings wouldn't discover your blush. You knew that your cheeks were dark blue (your blood was blue as well, so your whole face became ultramarine when you blushed).

"Oi, oi, [l/n], what's wrong?" Matatagi's voice perked up from out of nowhere and startled you to death.

"God, stop that," you yelled as you playfully hit his arm. "You give me a heartattack!"

He chuckled. "Is that a blush I see?"

You knew your cheeks had darkened even more after his comment. "N-no, it's not."

"Funny, people on earth always say a blushing person resembles a tomato, since his or her face is bright red. I wonder what they would call you right now."

"I told you I'm not blushing!"

"Sure, sure," he said while walking away.

"Aargh, Matatagi," you pouted. Then you stopped. "You're leaving today, aren't you?" He froze as well.

Without turning around to you, he said: "Yes, we are."

It remained silent for a while and you figured you should say something. "Good luck with your next matches."

"Match_es_? You have quite some confidence in us."

"O-of course I have confidence in you. You are going to win and save the galaxy after all."

"Yes, that's right. But what if we fail?"

"Don't be like that, you won't-"

"What if we did, [l/n]. Would you hate us for it?"

You thought about this for a while. Would you hate Earth Eleven if they couldn't save you and your planet? Would you hate Matatagi for it? "No, I wouldn't." You blushed slightly and he grinned as he looked at you over his shoulder.

"And you're still denying that you're blushing?"

"You... I... Aargh, let's just go back to the station, or else you'll be late." You grabbed his arm and pulled him along, his teammates following behind. When you were all back at the train station, you turned to them. Just like them, you had really no clue how you should say goodbye to them.

"Thank you for everything, [l/n]-san," Shindou said eventually and he shook your hand.

"No problem, I'm glad that you'll leave this planet without all those ugly thoughts about us." You looked to the sky, not able to look them in the eyes without bursting into tears. "It's too bad that I didn't have more time to get to know you, though. I think it would be very fun to play soccer with you again. Wait, I know! You do your best in the next matches, you win this tournament, safe the galaxy and then come back so I can have a rematch, deal?" You extended your hand to Tenma, who shook it eagerly.

"Deal." Your eyes wandered around to find Matatagi, but he refused to look at you.

"Well, well, ain't this a nice moment. Please stop, I'm going all sentimental," someone said behind you. When you turned around, you saw _that_ woman standing there. Hilary Flail, the member from Faram Orbius' Shittenou that had helped you in your match against Earth Eleven.

You didn't like her. _Not. At. All._ Not only was this woman sadistic, mean and sarcastic, she was also the cause that your best friend, Sarama Salasa, was now in the hospital. Hilary Flail had used her hair to drain your friend's life force, so Hilary herself could play in the match. Your eyes narrowed as you stood protectively in front of the earthlings.

"What do you want?"

"Just saying my goodbyes and wishing Earth Eleven good luck," she provoked sarcastically. You felt more than you saw how a few people behind you took a step forward. You stopped them with a stern movement of your hand. This woman was dangerous.

"Here you go again," you said, smiling like you knew everything about her. "Saying things that you don't really mean."

Her eyes widened in anger and you read from her Azul what she was going to do. She moved her hair backwards and swung it towards the earthling that was the furthest away from you, and thus the one that was the least shielded by your body.

Matatagi Hayato.

You sprinted towards him, but you knew you would be too late to push him away. So you did the only thing that could stop the danger right now. You jumped and collided with the hair. As you expected, it immediately wrapped itself around your body.

For a second, nothing happened. Then came the pain. You screamed, unable to move your body, as the pain ran through you. It was like being electrocuted, like an invissible force tore a piece from your soul. When the hair finally retrieved, you fell to the ground, unable to use your legs. However, before you hit the ground, someone caught you and slowly lowered you.

Matatagi's face came in your sight and he looked worried at you. "[l/n], are you alright?" You wanted to reply, but talking took too much of your energy.

"Tsk, stupid imp," you heard Hilary curse as she positioned her hair for another attack. However, she disappeared from your view before she could do that. It took you a few seconds to realize that someone stood between you and her.

"That's enough, miss Hilary," an all too familiar voice said. Hilary grumbled, but realized she was now terribly outnumbered and walked away. Your rescuer turned around and smiled at you. "Sorry we're so late, [l/n]-sama." In front of you stood Van Tareru, Sazanaara Eleven's keeper. He was accompanied by your other teammates.

"What happened to her?" Matatagi asked slightly panicked as two people helped you up. You leaned heavily on them, still not able to talk.

"Hilary Flail's hair has the ability to drain one's life energy," Van Tareru explained. "She was clearly aiming for you. If it wasn't for [l/n], it would've been you who laid there like that."

"[l/n]..." Matatagi breathed. You did your best to keep on looking him in the eye, but it was hard to keep your head up all the time. The next moment, Matatagi hugged you. Not just a friendly hug, but a hug that was so tight that it was like he was planning to never let you go again. You felt something wet in your neck and realized that Matatagi was crying. "[l/n]... Why did you do that? Why on earth did you do that for me?" he sobbed in your ear as he hugged you even tighter, if that was possible.

You wished you could voice your thoughts, but you were just to exhausted.

"Because she loves you," Powai-sama said.

"What?"

"Hihi, don't give me that look. She thinks about you all the time," your former captain giggled and your cheeks heated up once more. "We can see it crystal clear, you know." You felt how Matatagi slowly released you and supported you in a way that he could look into your eyes.

"[l/n], is that true?"

"Yes," you whispered, exhausted from just saying that. Matatagi smiled.

"Good," he said, before he leaned in and kissed you. It was an awkward kiss, since your teammates stood very close to catch you if you would fall. But you soon forgot about all of that. A wave of warmth flooded through your body. Feelings that you hadn't felt before, memories that you had never made... You felt them all, deep inside of you. You smiled in the kiss, because you knew what was happening.

Matatagi's Azul was melting together with yours.

When the two of you broke the kiss, Matatagi looked at you in surprise. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at your Azul.

"You can see it?" you panted surprised. He nodded, ignoring the looks his teammates gave him (which were the kind of looks you give to someone who lost his mind).

"That's an Azul," Powai-sama explained. "That's interesting, I never knew earthlings could see Azuls too when their Azul is melted together with one of our Azuls."

"Anno... What is happening?" Tenma asked, clearly clueless about the whole situation.

"It happens when two people kiss," you smiled. "The Azuls of those two people melt together, which means that your thoughts are the same as theirs for a moment. That's why people enjoy kissing so much, I guess. When you kiss someone, you can 'feel' if that person really loves you or not and things like that. In reality, it's a fusion of Azuls."

"And Matatagi-kun is now able to see Azuls as well?" Minaho asked. "That's interesting."

"She was right, Captain," Matatagi smirked. "Yours really looks like a little sun."

You all laughed about the joke and Matatagi pulled you a little closer. He was now standing next to you, one arm around your waist. You rested your head on his shoulder and enjoyed his scent. You were absolutely happy right now.

But unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

Earth Eleven had to move on to the next planet. You had to stay here. It was inevitable.

"[f/n]... I have to go now," Matatagi said with tears in his eyes. You had tears in your eyes as well, but you smiled nonetheless.

"Kick their ass, you hear?" you said as the tears ran down your cheeks. "Do your best out there and win." You closed the gap between your lips and kissed him once more. You didn't care about how you looked in front of the others. This was your last moment with Matatagi, the last kiss you would probably ever get from him, and you wanted to treasure it with all your heart.

When you broke the kiss, you kept on staring in each other's eyes. "Matatagi, we really have to leave now," Nozaki called out. Everyone else had already entered the Galaxy Nauts Gou, they were only waiting for Matatagi.

"Come with me," he said quickly. "Come with me, we'll go together." His offer was so tempting, but you knew you couldn't accept it. Yes, you would be with him, but what would be the prize? You would betray your home planet, leave everyone dear to you behind without even a word of goodbye. You knew that would be impossible for you.

"I can't," you said. You grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them. "I can't leave this place. But don't think about that anymore. After all, you are going to save the galaxy, right? I just know you will."

"Matatagi!"

"You have to leave now," you said, taking a step back. "So I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"No, it's not," he said. "This is not goodbye, [f/n]. This is so long." With those words, he took a step forward, kissed you one last time on the cheek and walked backwards towards the Galaxy Nauts Gou. It started moving as soon as he entered it, but you didn't break the eye contact.

* * *

Your teammates figured that you wanted to be alone and left without another word, while you just kept on staring in the night sky. It had been hours since he left, but you still hadn't moved. Your eyes were locked to the spot where he had entered a warp hole and disappeared. Your lips were forming the same words over and over.

"So long, Matatagi Hayato."

* * *

**Me: Uwaa, that's done. Sorry for the depressing end, minna, but I just had to publish this, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed being an alien for once (fits the title, don't you think?).**

**Matatagi: :'{**

**Me: Hmm? What's wrong Matatagi?**

**Matatagi: You give everyone a happy ending, exept for me?! Why! *bursts into tears***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Please review, minna.**


	7. Kirino Ranmaru

**Me: Hello, minna-san! Yet another update from me :p I****t's Kirino's turn.**

**Kirino: *looks up from his book* Huh? What?**

**Me: You're gonna get paired up with all these lovely readers :3**

**Kirino: Okay *continues reading***

**Me: Ehehe, Kirino-kun... -.-' Ah well, I can't blame you (this is also how I am most of the time :p)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, because it belongs to Level 5. The books mentioned in this story are real books (some of my favourites :3) and belong to their respective authors. **

* * *

_**Kirino Ranmaru ~ No words can describe**_

* * *

"Alright, you are dismissed," the homeroom teacher said as the bell rang. Lunch break. You put your stuff into your bag and rushed out of class. You weren't heading to the cafeteria though. Instead, you headed to the study area on the second floor.

During test periods, it was often crowded with students who were studying for their next test, but now, it was almost deserted. There were two other students, who were working on the computer. The area with the tables was empty. _Perfect._ You liked it this way, for it reminded you of the public library.

There was a library in school as well, of course, but that was closed now due to renovations. It was a huge handicap for you, but you managed to get around. And that was pretty much because you found this place. It was actually forbidden for you to be there, since it was the study area for the upperclassmen and you were still a first year, but you figured it was okay since you weren't bothering anyone.

You sat down at one of the tables and fished a book from your bag. You only started it yesterday, but you were already halfway. Quite impressive, since it wasn't a really thin book. You had intended to save it for the weekend, but you just couldn't hold yourself back when you saw it on your cupboard yesterday.

The story was so intriguing that you just couldn't put your book down, so you brought it with you to school today. It was about a boy who played a computer game and had to fulfill tasks for that in real life. Although you were certain that there had to be a logical explaination for all of this, it just seemed like magic to you. So you were eager to find out what was really going on and the minute you opened the book, you were completely oblivious to your surroundings.

That was why you didn't notice him until it was too late. "Heh? What are you reading, [l/n]-san?" Your head shot up as you heard his voice and that moment, he took a few steps forward and snatched your book from the table.

"Kariya! Give that back!" you yelled. Yup, it was your classmate, Kariya Masaki, famous and infamous for his pranks. You had been his victim more than once, since you were very quiet and often spaced out to 'your own world', as your mother called it. This made you an easy target for pranksters like Kariya.

"[l/n]-san, shame on you. You should know not to bother the senpais when they're working."

"Can you please give my book back?" you pleaded, a tad softer now. He smirked as he looked at the object in his hand.

"Erebos?" he laughed mockingly. "What's that, some sort of food?"

"No, it's a computer game."

"A computer game, huh? Never knew you were so much into those, [l/n]."

"I'm not, it's just a book," you said as you tried to snatch it away from him. But he saw through your attempt and raised his arm so that you couldn't reach it anymore. Kariya wasn't exactly a tall guy, but you were the smallest girl in the class, so you still couldn't reach it.

"Just a book, eh? Well, then I guess it's alright if I do _this_!" He laughed as he tossed it in the direction of the trash bin. Your eyes widened in horror. Who knew what dirty things were already in there? Sticky chewing gum, melted chocolate bars, half empty cups of tea, coffee or whatever...

But your book never touched any of those, for it was caught by someone who walked just past the bin. You sighed in relief as Kariya growled.

"Is anything wrong here?" the person asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Kirino-senpai," Kariya said. "Endou-kantoku just sent me to tell the seniors that this afternoon's practice is canceled due to an appointment of his." He shrugged and walked away. Kirino turned to you.

"I believe that this is yours, I'm sorry for that boy's actions." He frowned and looked at the place where Kariya was a few seconds ago. He stretched his hand to give you the book, but then pulled it back as he read the title. "Erebos? Don't tell me that you're the one who borrowed it at the library just before I could," he laughed and pouted. You laughed as well.

"No, this is my own, I bought it yesterday."

"And you're already this far?"

"Ah," you smiled, not really sure how to respond. Your mother always said that you devoured books, but to say that right now would be quite embarrassing.

"You really like reading then, don't you? Would you mind if I borrowed it from you after you finished it? I want to read it for a while now, but I can never find it."

"Sure," you smiled. Then the bell rang and you smiled apologetically. "Gomen, Kirino-senpai, but I have to head back to the classroom."

"Yeah, me too," he smiled and the two of you parted. You weren't able to focus much on the classes after that, since you got an annoying feeling in your stomach. It was like you were really nervous, like you had to do a huge presentation or something like that. But that wasn't the case at all, so why would you feel like this?

* * *

You went to the public library a few days later. It was Friday today and since you didn't have much homework, you wanted to borrow some books for the weekend. You had already chosen two books, but it was a trilogy and you wanted the third book as well. It seemed like an interesting story about children who got infected by an experimental virus and obtained dog-like senses and you were sure that you would finish those first two before Monday.

"Hnngg!" you uttered as you stretched your arm. Of course, the book just _had_ to be on the highest shelf. And you were _way _too stubborn to look around for a staircase, so yeah... Besides, you were almost there. It was only three inches away from your reaching fingers...

Suddenly, you felt someone's body pressing against your back. That person breathed in your hair before he or she took the book you had been reaching for. You saw how a hand took it from the shelf and felt how the person pulled away. You gritted your teeth. Damn your short height.

You turned around, words to claim the book already on your lips, but they got stuck in your throat when you saw that it was hovering right in front of your face. "Here you go." You looked over the book cover, straight into two kind azure eyes.

"A-ah, Kirino-senpai. Arigatou," you said while you took the book and bowed.

"No problem," he smiled and your insides made a small jump. "You know, I realized something after we met a few days ago. You never told me your name."

You laughed to hide your embarrassment. "I'm [l/n] [f/n]," you said as you bended down to pick up your other books.

"[l/n] [f/n], huh? Nice name you have. It's like a name from one of those fairy tale princesses..."

"Baka, don't say that," you laughed before you realized your rudeness. "Oh gomen, Kirino-senpai, for speaking so rudely..." you blabbered while you bowed.

He chuckled at your behaviour. "It's okay, [l/n]-kun, I don't mind at all. By the way, you are carrying quite a few books. Are you having no plans this weekend?"

"Not really."

"Does that mean you've finished Erebos?"

"Ah, there it is, the true motive," you giggled dramatically. "I was already wondering why you were still talking to me, but now I get it."

"What are you talking about, Your Highness?" Kirino joined in. "How could I not want to accompany such a beautiful princess such as yourself?"

The small jumps that your insides were making turned into giant leaps, as if your guts were training to jump over the Eiffel Tower. "Baka," you muttered again as you looked away. In case you're guessing, your cheeks were bright red by now. "But about the book, I finished it indeed. If you tell me where you live, I'll bring it to your house."

"You don't have to-"

"That's an order, Kirino-senpai," you said quasi-sternly and you stuck out your tongue when he pouted. "And a thanks, for helping me out with this book."

"...Alright then, princess."

Your heart raced in a marathon right now. "Stop calling me that," you said with a blush and Kirino just smiled at you.

* * *

You pressed the doorbell as you held the book in your other hand. It didn't take long before the door swung open to reveal your pink haired senpai. However, instead of his school uniform, he was now wearing casual clothes.

"Ah, [l/n]-kun," he smiled while opening the door further. "Please, come in."

"No need, Kirino-senpai," you smiled while extending the book to him. "I only came to bring this."

"Yes, but I heard that it's going to rain today and I don't want you to catch a cold."

You raised your eyebrow. "Well, it's still dry now, so if I go now I'm sure that I can get home before-" You were cut off by both the raindrop that fell on your face and Kirino's victorious smirk.

"I guess you have no choice anymore," he said while stepping aside to let you enter. He made a mock curtsey before he flashed you a grin. "Please enter my humble home, Your Highness."

You simply rolled your eyes as you stepped inside and put off your shoes. You followed him to the living room and sat down on the couch as he handed you a cup of tea.

"So... What now?" you asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kirino chuckled. "Well, I've got quite a collection of books here, so why don't you just choose one and read a bit until it stops raining?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can, what kind of books do you like?"

"Ehm, I'm fine with anything if it's not too girly."

"Describe 'girly'."

"You know, like cliché love stories. I like it if a book contains a little action."

"A little action, eh? Well, maybe you like this one?" He gave you a book and you studied the cover before you read the text on the back.

"The Ranger's Apprentice," you read. "Book one: The ruins of Gorlan... Seems nice."

* * *

Neither of you really spoke the following one-and-a-half hour, except for occasionally reading funny scenes out loud. Both of you sat on the couch, but your minds were in different worlds. It was strange at first, that you were acting so relaxed around someone that you only knew for a few days. Well, you knew who he was of course - there aren't any students that don't know this soccer player - but you never actually talked to him before.

Every now and then, you glanced over the book towards Kirino. Your insides twisted every time you did that and after minutes of poundering over it, you concluded that there might be a slight chance that you were perhaps a little bit in love with your senpai.

But you weren't really sure, because... Well, the only love experience you had came from books. It was always described as such a nice, warm, easygoing feeling, when in reality, it felt like your period hit today. You sweatdropped at your own thoughts, but that was really the best way to describe the occasional cramps you felt. It was frustrating, and those twists and jumps from your guts were kind of exhausting.

You sighed and closed the book. "I'm done," you smiled and Kirino closed his book too.

"I can get you the second one if you like?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm just gonna sit here, stare at the wall for a while, overthink every desicion I ever made in my life and think: 'what would Halt* have done?'," you said as you leaned back.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one he left an impression on. Did you like the book?"

"Yeah, I did," you smiled brightly. "Will* is so kind and strong and brave and hot... I'm totally in love with him."

"How would you know he's hot? You haven't even seen him."

"Of course he's hot," you retorted, leaving out the words you were about to say next. Namely, that the Will in your head had, no matter how unrealalistic it seemed, pink hair and azure eyes... Kirino remained silent and when you looked at him again, you saw that he looked at his feet and blushed slightly.

"Kirino? What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," he said.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No... You'll laugh, it's kinda stupid."

"I won't laugh, I promise. Now tell me please."

"Fine. I was just thinking... that it was quite weird for me to be... jealous of a book character..."

"...Eh, what? Why would you be-" You thought about it for a while, then you smirked. "Was it because I said I was totally in love with him?"

Kirino's cheeks darkened and he didn't look at you, but he nodded. You smiled and approached him. You leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his warm cheeks.

"How did you know that that was why I was, erm, jealous?" he asked.

"Boy loves girl, girl loves boy, they kiss, the end. Let's just say that this scene right now is the only cliché love story that I don't dislike," you smiled. He smiled as well and slowly leaned in.

The feeling you got when your lips touched his was nothing you had expected.

There was not a book in the world that could have prepared you for this.

No page could ever capture the magic of this moment.

No words could describe how unimaginibly happy you were right now.

* * *

* Characters from Ranger's Apprentice series (a.k.a. my favourite book series). Halt is a grumpy, hilarious old ranger and Will becomes his apprentice. Look it up on google for more details.

* * *

**Me: O.o the heck did I write just now?! Sorry minna, I completely messed up the end. I hope you still liked it though.**

**As for the books mentioned in this story: they're real books as I said. If your curious about them:**

**- The one you read when you met Kirino was Erebos by Ursula Poznanski. I must warn you though, because I really couldn't put this book down once I started it. It drove me completely crazy and I was willing to kill to find out what happened... So yeah, reading at own risk.  
****- The trilogy you borrowed at the library was the Virals trilogy, consisting of 'Virals', 'Seizure' and 'Code', by Kathy Reichs (in Dutch: Virus-trilogie, bestaande uit Virus, Aanval en Code). Great plot, unrealistic events are realistically portrayed, lots of humor and humans with dog-like senses... Anything else you need? :p  
****- The book you read at Kirino's place was the Ruins of Gorlan, the first book in the Ranger's Apprentice series by John Flanagan (in Dutch: de Grijze Jager serie, de Ruïnes van Gorlan). It's a series that consists of twelve books and it's about a Medieval-like area where a young orphan boy grows up to be one of the greatest heroes in the country.**

**If you're interested in these books, please google them to find more information about them. For all it matters to you, I highly recommend every single one of them! ^^ Like I said before, the books belong to their respective authors.**

**Now I'm going to sleep, bye!**


	8. Fubuki Shirou

**Me: Wow, it's been a while. Okay, I thought so long about this story that I have grown a beard, but it's finished now! ^^ Fubuki, it's about you, so why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Fubuki: Alright. Att-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or me or you.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy reading this. I'm going to shave this beard off, it doesn't look good on me.**

**IE-cast: *sweatdrop***

* * *

_**Fubuki Shirou ~ Pity**_

* * *

You stuffed your books into your bag and closed your locker. Then you grabbed your coat and walked out of the school. Finally, it was Friday. That didn't mean that you could go home, though. You still had volleyball practice after school and tonight, after dinner, you had to work.

You quickly changed to your uniform and put on your jersey (you knew from experience that the gym in Hakuren was rather chilly). You ran a few laps with your teammates and completed the rest of your warming up together with Mikou Hikatou, one of your classmates. The two of you chatted a bit while passing the ball back and forth, until Mikou suddenly changed the topic.

"Hey, [l/n]-kun, do you already have a partner for the school dance this Sunday?"

"I'm... I'm not going," you admitted slightly hesitant.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm busy. We've got a match tomorrow and I have to finish my Biology report that's due to Monday and-"

"Come on, please?" Mikou pleaded with puppydog eyes. "You're always so busy. Promise me you'll try to be there, okay?"

"Mik-"

"Promise."

"Fine, fine, I promise that I'll try to come. But if I don't have time, I won't come. Happy now?"

"As long as you keep your promise," Mikou pouted mockingly, but then she laughed and you laughed along. Mikou was such a nice girl, she could become friends with everybody. She was just like a certain someone actually, but you forced yourself to forget about him and focus on your practice.

.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, [l/n]-kun?" Mikou asked. She had already changed to her casual clothes while you still wore your uniform.

"It'll be fine, Mikou," you said. "The next group will come in thirty minutes and I wanted to practice a little more on my overhand serve anyways.

"Okay then, see you Sunday," she replied as she left the gym. You on the other hand took another ball from the rack and positioned yourself at the back of the field. In one swift movement, you threw the ball up, stepped forward and swung your hand back and forth so that it collided with the ball. The dull noise that the ball made when it hit the ground on the other side of the net was heard right afterwards.

**Pats. Bam.**

You kept on practicing and it went really well: you didn't miss even once.

**Pats. Bam.**

"Still practicing?"

You froze. _That voice._

You slowly turned around and saw him standing with a kind smile on his lips. Fubuki Shirou. He was your class president, the star player in your school's soccer team and over all the most popular guy in Hakuren. He was polite, kind, caring and definitely not unattractive. You sat next to him at the start of the year and the two of you talked quite a bit. You had to admit that you even developed some tiny little crushing feelings for him at the start.

But it all changed one month ago, when your elder brother, [l/n] Kazuo, broke his leg and was forced to stay home. Your father died a long time ago and your mother, Kazuo and you had a hard time getting by. Your mother worked often overtime at the hospital, you worked in a supermarket and Kazuo was delivering newspapers. However, since he broke his leg, you were forced to take over his shifts for the time being.

Anyways, Fubuki went home with you that day, because he was concerned about his teammate. You tried to be a good host, but you had to leave soon for work. When you came home, Fubuki was still around and Kazuo offered him to stay for dinner. He agreed and you prepared a meal for three, since your mother was once again working. You were dead tired, but it was still fun to eat and talk with your brother and Fubuki.

But when you had taken him to the door and said goodbye, you saw it. It flickered in his eyes for only a short moment, but you had seen it clearly: pity. The week after that, you noticed it in his actions as well. He was always there to help you, even though you insisted that you could do it yourself. He suddenly wanted to be your partner when the teacher gave duo assignments and then he did all the work. He even treated you every now and then.

And you hated him for it.

Well, okay, you didn't hate him exactly for his actions, but for the reason behind it. He didn't do it because you were friends but because he pitied you. He thought you were just another weak girl. That's when you decided to distance yourself from him. You didn't sit next to him in class anymore, you looked the other way when he walked with you and your friends and when the two of you spoke, you answered plainly and short.

"Why are you here?" you asked as you took another ball from the rack.

**Pats. Bam.**

"Your brother left his History book in the dressing room, so I thought you could return it to him." Kazuo went to school again since Monday and you saw him every now and then with his crutches. He still couldn't play soccer of course, but he watched every practice session of the team.

"Thanks."

**Pats. Bam.**

"Are you going to the dance this Sunday?"

**Pats. Bam.**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too busy."

**Pats. Bam.**

"I can help you if you want."

"No need."

"Hmm."

He placed the book on the bench and watched you in silence as you served one ball after another. When you were done with your round, you walked towards the other side of the field to gather the balls. Fubuki helped you.

When all the balls laid on the rack again, you took the first and prepared yourself for your next attempt. "Say [l/n], do you hate me?" Fubuki asked as you threw the ball in the air. Your eyes widened at his words and you hit the ball wrongly. It went straight in the net and slowly bounced back. You picked it up, but didn't move further.

"I see," you heard him say as if you had answered his question. And you _did_ answer it: your actions said enough. "[l/n], I swear that it wasn't my intention if I wronged you in some way. Can you please tell me why..." He didn't finish his question, as if he couldn't get the words over his lips.

Suddenly, you became so tired. You had been practicing for over an hour after you had yet another exhausting day at school. The prospect of working this evening wasn't promising either and right now, you just wanted to go home. "Leave me alone," you muttered as you placed the ball on the rack and made your way to the dressing room.

Fubuki didn't follow you.

* * *

"I'm home!" you yelled. Man, you were so tired. You woke up at half past five this morning to deliver newspapers in your brother's stead. That had been quite a tiring journey already, since there was crosswind and it was raining. Right after that, you cycled to the supermarket and worked from eight to eleven. You had then quickly cycled to where you had to play your volleyball match - which you won by 2-1 by the way - and then went back to the supermarket to work another shift from two to five. It was now half past five and you felt like you couldn't take another step.

"Welcome back, sis," your brother called out from the living room. You walked through the door, but froze when you saw who was with your brother. "Oh yeah, Fubuki and I are busy with our History project and he's staying over for dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

Fubuki hurried to object. "No, it's okay, I can just eat at home and return afterwards."

"That makes completely no sense, dude," Kazuo objected. "Just eat here, we don't mind at all."

"Really, I think I should just-"

"It's okay, Fubuki," you managed to say, "although I'm too tired right now to cook. I hope you're okay with pizza from the fridge?"

He eyed you before he slowly nodded. "Alright then." You went to turn on the oven and put your dirty volleyball uniform in the laundry basket.

"How was your match by the way?" Kazuo asked when you re-entered the room.

"It was fine. We won, two to one. I was a bit tired afterwards, but they didn't really notice it at work." When your eyes crossed Fubuki's, you saw that he was already looking at you with great interest. You weren't entirely sure, but you thought to see the same flash of pity that you saw before. You gritted your teeth and abruptly walked to the kitchen. "I'm eating in my room, if you don't mind. I've got piles of homework."

.

There was a soft knock on your door. "Come in," you said and Fubuki opened the door. He trailed in the door, obviously not sure what to say or do.

"Eh, your brother and I need a dictionary, so if you don't mind..."

"It's on the bookshelf," you pointed before you bent over your Maths homework again. Man, why did you have to solve so many problems when you already understood the point? But not making them meant detention, so you had to finish them.

You suddenly noticed that Fubuki was still in your room and you gave him a quizzical look. "Do you need something else?"

"Well, I just wanted to know... Why are you so distant to me, [l/n]?" He took a few steps closer and eyed you with curiosity.

"Am I?"

"Yeah. You always sat next to me and now I barely see you anymore."

You shrugged. "I wanted to sit next to someone else for a change," you said as you focussed on your homework once again.

"Come on, [l/n], we didn't even talk this month."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

He remained silent and after a few seconds, you said: "I think you should leave. Kazuo is probably waiting for you."

He nodded and reluctantly walked to the door. In the doorway, he turned around and it looked like he was going to say something, but no words came out. "Good luck with your homework," he finally said before he closed the door.

After ten more minutes, you shoved your books away and put your head on your arms on the table. God, this was so tiring. But you still had so much to do... There was no way you would have enough time to go to the school dance tomorrow. "Sorry Mikou," you murmured softly as your eyes closed. You didn't even know if you really said that out loud or if you only thought it. But at the time you thought this, you were already asleep, so it didn't matter much.

* * *

Warm sunlight fell through the window and tickled your face. You groggily turned your head away from the warm light before you snapped right up. A quick glance at the clock taught you that it was almost noon. You had slept the entire morning!

Damn.

Suddenly filled with panick and adrenalin, you looked around your desk for your Maths homework. And you found them, but not randomly thrown on your desk like they were yesterday evening. Instead, they formed a neat pile along with your English, Geometry and Biology books. You rubbed your eyes, since you were still half asleep and were probably dreaming, before you eyed the books again. No, you saw it correctly: all the assignments were finished.

What... How... Who...

You shook your head. Ugh, first you should get something to eat. But as you stood up, you noticed something around your shoulders. A jersey from the soccer club. At first you thought it was Kazuo's, but then you realized that he couldn't have done this, since he couldn't climb the stairs. When you checked the name tag, you confirmed what you already knew: it was Fubuki's jacket.

Did that mean that he made your homework too?

Confused, you walked to the kitchen with the jersey still in your hands. "Good morning, sis," Kazuo greeted you with a smile. "Or should I say 'good afternoon'? It's not like you to sleep in, you know?"

"I know, I know..."

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the thing in your hands. "Is that my jersey?"

"Wha-? No, it's Fubuki's. I found it when I woke up this morning, and then I saw that all my homework was already done."

"So that's what took him so long last night. He kept on excusing himself, going to the bathroom every ten minutes and then stay away for quite a while. I thought he drank too much or something, but it seems he went to you to made your homework. Wow, that guy must be head over heals for you."

"What? No, absolutely not!" you protested while your cheeks coloured red. You suddenly felt the feelings you had for him a month ago, of which you thought that they had died down. Your intestines twisted and you suddenly lost your appetite. Kazuo gave you his famous smirk.

"I'm serious, why else would he do that kind of thing for you?" _Because he pities me,_ you thought, but you didn't say it out loud.

"Anyways, I'll return this to him as soon as possible," you said.

"He's going to the school dance tonight, so you could do it then. After all, now that your homework is finished, you have time for that, right?"

You kept silent and thought about his words. "You're right. Alright then, I think I'm going."

"Don't do naughty things~" your brother yelled after you as you left the kitchen. You rolled your eyes at his statement, but couldn't stop your cheeks from heating up again.

.

"[l/n]-kun, I'm so glad you could make it," Mikou laughed. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks, Mikou-kun. Eh, do you know where Fubuki is?"

"Fubuki-kun? No, I can't say that I've seen him... Hey Matoro-kun, do you know where Fubuki-kun is?" Matoro Juka turned around. She was beautiful in her light green dress that matched her hair. She had left her fox hat at home and wore her dark blonde locks in a bun. You remembered that she was one of Fubuki's teammates.

"I believe I saw him going to the rooftop a few moments ago," she answered.

"Ah, thank you," you said before you quickly made your way to the rooftop. You saw him sitting on the edge, his legs dangeling a couple of metres above the ground. He turned around when you approached him and flashed you a smile, though you saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," you replied. An awkward silence followed as Fubuki turned his head away from you and closed his eyes to enjoy a soft breeze on his face. You figured you should say something. "I guess I should thank you, I wouldn't be able to be here if it wasn't for your help." You walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"It was nothing, really." After a long silence, he spoke up again. "[l/n]-kun, please tell me... What did I do wrong? I don't want you to hate me."

You sighed and refused to look him in the eye, but you decided that he deserved an answer. "I don't hate you, per se... It's just... I don't want you to pity me, okay?"

"Eh?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you pity me. I don't have much spare time and I'm always busy and you are feeling sorry for me. You think I'm too weak to handle everything, that's why you help me out."

You kept on looking away from him, even when he spoke up. "You got it all wrong, [l/n]-kun. I don't think you're weak at all. On the contrary, I think you're an admirable and strong woman to manage to do all of those things. And as to why I want to help you so often... Well..."

You suddenly felt a warm breeze against your cheek and before you could question it, it was replaced by a soft pair of lips. Fubuki was kissing you! On the cheek, that's true, but it was enough for the butterflies in your stomache to start fluttering. You looked at him and he smiled nervously. "I like you, [l/n]-kun. A lot, and more than just friends. When you suddenly distanced yourself from me, I-I panicked and I just..." He sighed.

You just sat there staring at him, still trying to process what happened. First of all, Fubuki explained why he did all that and it _wasn't_ because he pitied you, so you had no actual reason to hate him anymore. And secondly, he had just told you that he liked you.

Your body moved completely on its own as you suddenly bent forward and kissed Fubuki on the lips. He backed away in shock, but soon returned your kiss. You slightly panicked as he licked your lips. H-he wanted to kiss... with _tongue?!_ You had kissed boys before, but never with tongue and you slightly panicked, so you backed away. Fubuki gave you a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," you stammered hastily. "I-it's just that... I never a-actually..." He smiled and leaned closer to your lips again.

"Don't worry," he whispered against your lips. "Just don't think too much about it." He kissed you again and you felt yourself slowly sink away. When he licked your lips again, you opened them slightly and his tongue gently started to whirl around yours. You didn't know how long you sat there like that, but eventually, you had to pull away because you needed air. You didn't let go of each other, though. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug. Your face was burried in his shoulder as you gladly inhaled his scent.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble," you mumbled. He heard and felt him chuckle in your hair. He rubbed your back with his hands and your skin started to tingle.

"You're absolutely worth it."

The two of you kissed again, gently yet passionate, only enlightened by the moon, the stars and your enormous love for the other.

* * *

**Me: Yay, I'm beardless again! Hehe, so minna, I hoped you liked this.**

**Fubuki: Please leave a review with your opinion, tips, critics and your vote for the next one.**

**Bye!**


	9. Yukimura Hyouga

**Me: Helloo! ^^ Okay, I want to warn and apologize in advance, because there is a very serious matter in this story (you'll see). It's kind of based on a Dutch book I once read and it left a huge impression, so I wanted to share it with you guys as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5, you belong to yourself and the book, Blauwe Plekken (Bruises), belongs to Anke de Vries.**

* * *

_**Yukimura Hyouga ~ Bruised**_

* * *

If there was one thing you liked about Hakuren in Hokkaido, it was the uniform. Not because you cared much about fashion or something, but because it was long sleeved. This helped you avoid unwanted questions. If people saw the bruises, they might start gossiping about you. Rumors would haunt you during the few quiet hours you had. But now, no one noticed you.

It was better this way.

Your classmates saw you as just another shy and quiet girl. Nothing special, no one with a secret of any kind. But you had a secret, a dark one...

* * *

"Welcome home, father," you smiled as you opened the door for him. You took his coat and briefcase before he walked to the table and sat down with a heavy sigh. "How was your work today?" you asked as you poured tea in his cup. Your hands shook slightly, but you tried to suppress it. If this went wrong...

"It was alright, but very tiring. Today's meeting just went on and on and on... That's why I'm so late today. I'm sorry, dear," your father smiled tiredly. You smiled back, still keeping your guard up. Your father seemed in a good mood today, but you knew from experience that that could change any moment.

"Well, I think I'm going to my room then," you said. "I have loads of homework."

"Wait a minute, dear. Come sit down for a second." He patted the chair next to him and you cautiously walked up to him. As you sat down, your father smiled at you and handed you a plastic bag. His smile brightened when you looked at the contents. "I bought you a sweater, do you like it?"

You took the piece of clothing out of the bag and held it in the air to take a better look at it. It was gray with blue stripes on the sleeves and around the collar. You felt that it was very thick and warm, perfect for the chilly days in Hokkaido. "It's beautiful," you said. It was nothing out of the ordinary, actually, but you didn't want to anger your father. It was obvious that he tried to make things up with you.

"Try it on," you father gestured as he took a sip from his tea. You took off the jersey from your school uniform and put on the sweater. It turned out to be too big for you, seeing as the sleeves covered your hands as well.

"I-it's great, I love it," you said. "Thanks dad."

"I knew it, it's perfect right?" he asked happily and you nodded.

"Yeah, although maybe it's a little bit too big for-"

You were interrupted as your father placed his teacup with much force on the table. He spilled a little bit on the table, but didn't seem to notice it. When you looked at his face, you saw that his happy smile from seconds ago was replaced by an angry scowl. "Is it wrong again?" he asked angrily.

"No, n-no," you hurried to reply as he grabbed your lower arm. "It's perfect, I really like it. Didn't I say so before?"

"I know what you said!" he yelled in your face and twisted your arm as his grip tightened. Tears shot in your eyes.

"Dad, please... Let go please..." you pleaded as the tears streamed down your face. He eyed you one second longer before he roughly pushed you away. You stumbled backwards and hit your chair with you left knee. With a yelp of pain, you fell to the ground. Your breathing went rapidly as you looked up to him in fear.

He didn't look at you though. He took his teacup and gently took another sip before he said: "Didn't you say you had homework?" You nodded, got up and sprinted to your own room. You rolled up your sleeve and saw a big purple bruise where your father had grabbed you. It stood out on your pale skin, but not that much between the other bruises on your arm.

You sighed as you rubbed your arm and started on your homework.

* * *

"So, I guess we're project partners, ne?" the boy in front of you smiled. You knew who he was - of course you knew who he was - which made the situation only more surreal. It was Yukimura Hyouga, one of the most popular boys in the entire school. And sensei just made the two of you partners for the upcoming project! You had to write a report about a phenomenon in the society.

"Eh, y-yeah."

"So, a phenomenon in the society, huh? Do you have any ideas?"

"Ehm, I don't mind the subject, really. Whatever you choose is fine," you hurried to say. It still felt surreal that the most popular guy was actually talking to you!

"That's not really fair, don't you think? Let's just brainstorm a bit, then we can choose something we both like, okay?" You nodded and the two of you started writing down possible subjects for your report.

"Okay, now what subject would you like?" Yukimura asked you after a while. You looked at what you had written down. There were so many! What subject would Yukimura expect you to choose? What did he want to choose?

"Eh, it really doesn't matter to me. Why don't you choose one?"

"Alright, let's do it this way then," Yukimura said as he closed his eyes and picked a random subject. Your heart sunk as you read what he picked. Why, of all things, had it to be this? But you decided you bite your tongue and just work on it. Yukimura didn't seem to notice your unease with the subject. "Okay, it seems like we'll be doing our report about domestic abuse, then."

.

After school, you continued to work on your report at Yukimura's house. The first thing you did was gathering information about domestic abuse. While you were at it, your thoughts drifted away to your father. You had to make sure that you were home in time, or else he might get angry again. Absent-mindedly, you rubbed your bruised arms.

"Why are you doing that?" Yukimura asked while pointing at your arms. Well, it seems like somebody noticed it. "Are you cold? I can turn up the heating if you want?"

"No, it's fine like this," you reassured him. "I, eh... I'm gonna get a glass of water, okay?" Without awaiting his reply, you stood up and tried to walk away.

"Wait, [l/n], what do you-" Yukimura started and he grabbed your arm. He was interrupted when you winced in pain. "[l/n]?"

"I-it's nothing," you stammered. "O-oh, look how late it is a-already. I really should be going now."

"Ho, wait, wait," Yukimura said as he came closer to you. He beckoned you to extend your arm and you reluctantly oblighed. "Relax, I'll be very careful," he promised as he rolled up your sleeve. You heard him gasp when he saw the purple bruises. You pulled your arm back when he softly touched one of them and you muttered a soft 'ow'.

Yukimura eyed you with nothing but seriousness and worry. "[l/n], who did that?"

Should you tell him? Should you tell him that your father beat you? That he scolded you for no reason? That he could get angry about nothing and lock you in your room? No, you shouldn't bother this boy with your problems. You were only a bother to everybody, that's what your father had told you ever since mom left him for another man. Besides, Yukimura might do stupid things like talk about it to your father. And then your father would get angry and maybe he hit Yukimura too!

"S-some bullies in my nei-neighbourh-hood," you lied softly. "Th-th-they wait for m-me after school a-and th-then..."

"It's terrible," he breathed. You took advantage of his shock to put your coat on. If you weren't home in time... Yukimura's next words surprised you. "Okay, I'll walk you home then."

"You don't have to, really," you said, but he wouldn't listen.

"I just want you to be safe, that's all. I'm sure they'll leave you alone when we're together."

So he walked you home. And you didn't encounter any bullies of course, but Yukimura wasn't the least suspicious. You sighed, but your heart froze when you saw that your father's car was already in the driveway.

He was home.

You were too late.

_Damn._

Yukimura, unaware of your fears, rang the doorbell and your father opened the door. When he saw you, you saw he tried his best to keep his composure.

"Good afternoon, sir," Yukimura smiled politely. Your father repeated the greeting.

"Are you [f/n]'s friend? She never brings home someone," he said and Yukimura's smile widened.

"I was a bit worried about her, sir."

"Worried?" Your father eyed you and his words had a threatening tone, although Yukimura didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, sir. I found out she had some bruises on her arm and she told me that she was bullied by some guys in this neighbourhood. That's why I figured that I should walk her home today."

"I see. Well, thank you, boy. I'll make sure to find out what's really going on here." Yukimura nodded, smiled at you and left. You stepped inside. You smelled the alcohol on your father's breath and knew that he had been drinking again after work. That spelled 'Trouble' with a capital letter.

And indeed, as soon the door closed, your father pushed you against the wall. His angry face was mere inches away from yours when he shouted: "He saw bruises, huh? Did you take off your clothes for him or what?! What kind of girl are you, huh?" You managed to get free and sprinted up the stairs. When you were in your room, you locked the door and went straight to bed.

Oh... Damn.

* * *

Yukimura walked you to school every morning and he walked you home every afternoon. Never did you encounter those 'bullies' and you told him that your father indeed made work of it. When you said that he didn't need to fetch you anymore, he just smiled and said that he enjoyed walking with a good friend. Your cheeks had heated up at that comment.

Your situation at home worsened by the day and after two more weeks, you decided that you had to get away from there. Your father might kill you if this went on. So you stayed in your room until you heard the front door slam close, signalling that your father left for work. You silently took your suitcase from underneath your bed and started packing. Only the things you needed for your journey ended up in your suitcase. Clothes, a blanket, a lighter, your passport, all the money you could find... Downstairs, you packed as much food as you could fit in your suitcase and packed another backpack as well.

You put on your coat and carefully opened the front door. You glanced from left to right, as if your father would suddenly be there and scold you. When the coast was clear, you made your way to the train station. It was a twenty minute walk from here, but you didn't mind it.

With the weight of the backpack on your back and the suitcase in your hand, you walked away, gaining more confidence with every step you took. At the train station, you stood in line to buy a ticket. It didn't matter to you where you would go to, as long as it was far away from here. You sat down on a bench and stared at your ticket. The train would leave in fifteen minutes.

Your new life would begin in fifteen minutes.

* * *

**With Yukimura**

Yukimura walked up to your house. You seemed rather quiet the past days, even though those bullies had stopped, and he thought you might like it if the two of you walked to school together. He rang the doorbell and waited, but no one opened the door. He frowned and rang again and again, but the door remained closed. He knocked on the door and yelled your name, but there was no reply.

_Strange,_ he thought.

"Kid, come over here." Yukimura turned around and saw your neighbour standing at the fence, beckoning him to come closer. It was an old lady who lived next to your house. She was short and missed one of her front teeth, which caused her to swish a little.

"What is it, ma'am?" Yukimura asked politely.

"She's gone," the woman said.

"Huh? Already? Well, I'll better run then to catch up with her," Yukimura exclaimed as he started to walk away.

"Wait, kid," the woman said. "She hasn't gone off to school, she ran away from home. I saw her leaving with her suitcase about ten minutes ago."

"She... She ran away from home? Why would she do that?" he asked confused.

"You saw her bruises, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I thought that those bullies had stopped. [l/n]-kun told me that her father talked with those deliquents' parents and that they left her alone now."

The lady shook her head at his naivety. "There were no bullies to begin with, boy. It was her own father that beat her up."

Yukimura was so shocked that he froze at those words. _[l/n] gets beaten by her father? But that can't be true, right? Of course, she was shy and she had those terrible bruises, but why would she lie about it? _He remembered how you sometimes spaced out when you were working on the report. Was that because the subject came so close to you?

After an eternity, he unfroze. His feet took hesitant steps in the direction of the train station. After all, that was the closest way to get out of this town, so he figured you went there. His steps came faster and faster until he was sprinting. In the meantime, he was praying to every God and Goddess he knew and also to a few he didn't knew.

_Please don't let me be too late._

* * *

**Back to you**

The train came in, the doors opened and a flood of people came out. You sat quietly on the bench, watching them. When it was more quiet, you sighed and got up. With the suitcase in your hand and the backpack on your back, you made your way to the train with slow steps. You were certain that you wanted to leave, but part of you wanted to stay as well. After all, this was where you had made your first friend.

A small smile was formed on your lips when you thought of Yukimura. He was so caring and sweet and kind... He must be confused when you won't show up in class today. Maybe you should give him a call when you have the chance. You know, just to thank him for everything. Then you remembered that you didn't have his number and you sighed. _Stop making illusions, [f/n],_ you told yourself. _You just have to disappear from his life, the sooner the better._

You were only three steps away from the train and you already heard the whistle, signalling that it would leave soon. You took another step, and another one. But just as you wanted to enter the train, someone grabbed you from behind. Your arms were pinned against your body and you couldn't move from shock. You heard and felt how that person panted in your hair as he or she buried his face in it.

You barely grasped the concept of the closing doors and the moving train. Only when the train completely left the station, the person released you and you unfroze. Your eyes widened in horror when you realized that you missed it, meaning that you had to stay here for the time being.

"Thank god I came here in time," the person behind you panted and you turned around.

"Yu... Yukimura?!" He didn't respond and threw his arms around you again, hugging you tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said and you heard that he was crying. "I thought I lost you." You came out of your statue-like state when he hugged you even tighter.

"Yukimura... Let go, please," you whispered. He seemed to remember your bruises and let go of you, but he held you by your shoulders so he could look you in the eye.

"[l/n], why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I... I didn't want to bother you with it," you said while looking down. "I thought you would think I was exaggerating, a-and..."

Tears streamed down your face when Yukimura lifted your chin up with his hand. You saw that he was also crying, but his smile was more beautiful, so you focussed on that. Suddenly, the two of you were kissing. You didn't know how it happened or who started it, but your lips suddenly touched his. Carefully wrapping his arms around you, Yukimura pulled you closer to deepen the kiss.

No words were exchanged, but they weren't needed. You drifted away on his loving kiss. And for the first time in a long, long time...

...You were happy.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the depressing story, minna, but I still hope you liked it. As I said, the book left a huge impression... So yeah, please vote for who I should do next and I'll do my best to make it not as depressing as this, okay?**

**Bye!**


	10. Hakuryuu

**Me: Sah, time for another ReaderxCharacter one-shot.**

**Tenma: Ne, writer-san, who is it today?**

**Me: He should be here any minute.**

**Hakuryuu: *enters* Yo, what did you want to talk about, Att-chan?**

**Me: There you are! It's your turn, Hakuryuu.**

**Hakuryuu: Eh?!**

**Tsurugi: You're gonna get hitched, dude.**

**Hakuryuu: *turns pale* What the- Don't I have anything to say about this?!**

**Tsurugi: Of course, you can say "I do" on the appropriate time *snickers***

**Me: Or do the disclaimer!**

**Hakuryuu: That's _NOT_ what I meant! *glares***

**Me: Alright, then I'll do it. I don't own anything, except for my crazy mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hakuryuu ~ Rivalry**_

* * *

"[l/n] [f/n]." You heard your superior's voice, but didn't turn your eyes away from the glass window. Beneath you, on the other side of it, were ten boys. They all frowned in concentration, trying to complete the harsh training session. It was hellish, but it made them stronger and that was all that counted here on God Eden. These boys were trained to become SEEDs, the players that were sent to other soccer teams in order to keep them under control.

You did this practice too, but it was easier for you since you were used to it. And now all that time you spent here, practicing your ass off, had finally paid off. You were now the SEED with the biggest chance on becoming the captain of the strongest team there would ever be: Unlimited Shining. You were the strongest, the smartest and the fastest around. It actually became a little boring, but you weren't complaining.

Kibayama Douzan, Unlimited Shining's future coach, waited for your decision, even though you were inferior to him. But you didn't care about that. If you wanted Unlimited Shining to be the strongest team, then you would have to choose its potential members carefully. Your eyes shifted over the ten boys once more, but they always went back to the fourth boy in the line. He had white spiky hair, which was tied in a tail. The hair in the tail had a bluish gray color and it swayed back and forth as the boy moved. His dark red eyes were solely focussed on the ball at his feet and the soccer balls that were fired at him. The objective was that they had to run with the ball at their feet while other balls were fired at them. They either had to dodge them or kick them back.

"Number four, he seems interesting," you said, still keeping your eyes on him.

"His name is Hakuryuu, he hasn't been here for long."

"Hakuryuu, huh? And his full name?"

"We don't know, Hakuryuu is his only registered name."

"I see. What else do we know of him?"

"He's a flexible fourteen year old. His stats in speed, ball control and shooting power are 78, 63 and 91 respectively. The latest analyses pointed out that he has a great potential for an unimaginable strong Keshin. If only he could bring it out, he would be a worthy rival for you."

You whistled through your teeth. "A worthy rival, eh? Finally. Why can't he bring it out?"

"We think it is because he is too nice. He's always helping his dorm mates, always friendly, always smiling..."

As if on cue, the fifth boy in the line slipped and fell helplessly to the ground. A soccer ball was fired at him with the speed of lightning, flying directly towards his face. He was too clumsy and too slow to dodge it, but the ball never collided with his face. Right before the impact, Hakuryuu kicked it back, not breaking his own rhythm during this action. He smiled happily at the other boy before he focussed on his own practice again. _Just like a little boy__, _you thought.

You chuckled to yourself and a grin was formed on your lips. "I just have to get rid of the little child inside of him and he'll be stronger than ever."

* * *

When the practice was over, you pressed the button for the microphone and your voice echoed through the room, sternly and tinny. "That's all for today, you are dismissed. Number four, you stay."

Kibayama-san had already left, leaving you to deal with Hakuryuu. After all, you were well-known for your ability to bring out someone's hidden powers. The boys left while Hakuryuu still stood there, obviously nervous. He looked up and it seemed like he looked straight into your eyes. That was impossible, however, because the glass was blinded and he couldn't see anyone on your side.

"Did I do something wrong, ma'am?" he eventually asked after you kept quiet.

"Silence!" you snapped and he immediately stood straight again. "I want to see your precision. Take a ball and aim for the three goals on your right." You watched as Hakuryuu turned to his right, where three small circles were drawn on the wall. They were small targets, especially when you took in consideration that they were about 160 feet away from him.

After fifteen minutes or so, you left the observation room and silently entered the practice hall. He didn't notice you as you leaned with your back against the wall behind him. Only when the ball bounced off of the wall and rolled up to your feet, he saw you.

"That was a quite impressive shot," you smiled kindly and he smiled back, before casting a nervous look on the dark window above him. When there came no commands, he seemed to relax.

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you new here?" you asked, as if you didn't already know everything about him.

"Yeah, I arrived almost two weeks ago," he confirmed. "It's quite tough here."

"You'll get used to it," you smiled. He completely fell for this kind act you did. "I'm [l/n] [f/n]."

Of course, he didn't know that name yet because he was new here. That was why he smiled brightly at you. "I'm Hakuryuu, nice to meet you. It's great to finally make a friend here. We are friends, right?" he added after a few seconds of silence.

You smiled at him. "Of course we are. Well, I have to go now. See you around." You walked away with the ball in your hands and when you reached the door, you saw that Hakuryuu had already turned around. "Oh yeah, Hakuryuu?" you asked in the sweetest tone as you kicked the ball at full force at him.

"Hmm?" He turned back to you, just in time to see the ball but too late to dodge it. It hit him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Let me give you a piece of _friendly_ advice," you added, sarcasm dripping from your words. "_Nobody_ is your friend here." Then you turned around and left.

* * *

Your next encounter with Hakuryuu was two weeks later. His group just came back from a run around the island. You heard Kibayama-san talking with a few other adults about how Hakuryuu slowly but surely got ahead of the others. Right now, he was the only one that was back and he obviously decided to rest a bit. You saw him as he dragged his tired body to his dorm and sank down on his bed, heaving a sigh of relief.

You walked inside and he quickly got up from his bed. "What do you think you're doing?" you barked angrily. "You can sleep tonight, don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he muttered as he tried to get away.

"Hold it, I think you deserve a punishment for your inappropriate behaviour. Thirty push ups, right now," you ordered. He hesitated for a bit, obviously considering if he should obey or not. He _was_ taller than you and he was quite strong as well, after all. But after a few seconds he lowered himself to the ground and started with his push ups.

You placed your foot on his back and pushed him down with it, making it harder for him to raise himself up. You knew exactly how much force you should use to make it incredibly hard, but not completely impossible. He groaned from the effort and from annoyance. He started to sweat and his panting increased, but you didn't show any mercy for him. "Are you even crying now?" you asked mockingly as you saw a drip roll down his cheek. It was probably sweat, but you didn't care. Hakuryuu groaned something but you couldn't understand the words. "Don't mumble like that, baby, I can't hear you."

The boy seemed like he was going to collapse, but he kept on going. You admired him for his perseverance, but you didn't show this to him, of course. When he was finally done with his push ups, he laid on the ground with trembling arms. You walked away while you gave him a last message. "Don't slack off next time."

And the other day, when you saw him in the hall, you realized that he changed. You two came from opposite directions and both stopped before you passed each other. He didn't say a word, and neither did you.

But you saw it in his eyes. Those were fierce, cold and confident: the eyes of a killer. As you walked past him, you allowed yourself a victorious smile. It seemed like the little boy in Hakuryuu was gone, all that was left was a beast.

And even though you had accomplished your mission, somewhere between all those victorious feelings, you felt kinda sad about it.

* * *

The following months, Hakuryuu became nothing short of a rival. He brought out his Keshin and improved greatly on his other talents. If the two of you had a combat right now, you weren't sure if you would come out victorious.

And then the promised day finally came: election day. Today, Unlimited Shining would finally be assembled. You, Hakuryuu and the other eighteen candidates knelt down before Kibayama as he read out the names of the members.

Your name was first.

When all eleven members were chosen, the others were sent away and Kibayama told you who the captain would be. You froze at the mention of the name, but didn't blink as Hakuryuu stepped forward to receive the captain's mark.

After that, Kibayama told Hakuryuu to lead the practice and he did. As a warming up, he told you to run a few laps. He ordered the others to start passing while you had to do push ups because you had done something wrong during the warming up, according to him. You hadn't, god dammit, but it seemed that Hakuryuu wanted to rub it in that he was now your superior. So you lowered yourself without hesitation, determined to keep your pride, and you soon felt his foot on your back. Oh god, so he was gonna steal your idea for torture? That bastard! But you didn't flinch as you completed your push ups, cursing Hakuryuu in your mind.

.

Unlimited Shining practiced like this for weeks and you followed Hakuryuu's orders like a robot. You kept your frustration inside and noticed that Hakuryuu soon started to lose interest in bothering you. Then came the match with Raimon, which you won 12 - 0. When team Zero was assembled, both you and Hakuryuu were chosen for it.

This time, your name was called out second. After Hakuryuu's.

_Damn it._

Zero's match with Raimon ended different from anyone's expectations. A tie, 5 - 5. It was a weird match, with the adults suddenly joining in during the second half and all.

But that match was in the past now. It happened two days ago, and the base on God Eden was closed down. You were packing your stuff when you heard someone knock on your door. Before you could say something, it swung open. "Oh sure, please _do_ come in," you said sarcastically without turning to the person that entered.

"Is that your way to talk to your captain, [l/n]?"

"You're not my captain anymore, Hakuryuu. It's over with Zero and Unlimited Shining." He scoffed and you continued. "Why the hell are you ruining my privacy, anyways? I could have come right out of the shower or something, ya know?"

He snickered. "I'd like to see that. I kinda lost count of how many times you got bruises because I was better than you."

"Count your own bruises, then divide it by two. That should be around my number."

He snickered, but kept silent. When you were finished packing and walked to the door with your suitcase, Hakuryuu stepped in front of you, blocking your path. Before you could scold him, he spoke. "So, what are you gonna do next?"

"Dunno, I'll see what will happen, I guess."

"This is not like you, you know?"

"Who knows? Maybe this is who I really am and the me that you saw here on God Eden was just a façade?" you said flatly. It wasn't true, that _was _your true self, but you just grew tired of Hakuryuu's constant questions.

"Well, that would be bothersome," Hakuryuu said. You quirked a brow at him.

"How come?"

He snickered arrogantly as he looked down on you - damn that boy for being taller than you. He took a step forward and you unconsciously backed away a half step. Mentally cursing yourself for showing weakness in front of your rival, you took a whole step forward. He smiled at your actions and you suddenly realized how close you were standing to him. _Uh oh, not good._

Not willing to back away, you glared into his eyes. _They're actually quite beautiful,_ you thought, _and Hakuryuu doesn't look bad either from up close. Oh god, please tell me I didn't think that just now._

"Because then it would turn out that I like a girl I don't even know," Hakuryuu said, breaking your train of thoughts. You, completely taken aback by this sudden confession, said the first thing that was on your mind.

"What the heck?!"

He chuckled, bent forward and kissed you on the lips. After a few seconds, you found yourself returning the kiss passionately. He put his arms around your back, pulling you closer to him. His actions surprised you, but not as much as your own actions did. Why on earth were you kissing him?! Why didn't you push him away? He was your rival for crying out loud! Hakuryuu licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth slightly, allowing him entrance without your mind's consent. But it was hopeless, your body moved completely on its own. His tongue startled swirling around yours.

Both of you panted when you pulled away and you were sure that your face resembled a tomato. Hakuryuu flashed you a smirk, although it wasn't an arrogant smirk. Not as arrogant as usual, at least. "Good to know that your fiery side hasn't disappeared yet, [f/n]-chan."

"S-shut up, and don't call me that. You're still my rival, you know!"

His smirk grew wider. "Oh really? I believe this is the kind of situation in which the girl should be submitting to the boy, isn't it?"

Enraged with sudden anger, you did the only thing that felt right at this moment: you stumped on his foot. Hard. As he gasped in pain, you attacked his lips again, resulting in yet another forceful kiss. Soon, your tongue was battling with his for dominance.

After all, you were his rival and like hell you were gonna lose to him.

* * *

**Me: ... Well... That was something...?**

**Hakuryuu: Ow ow ow ow *holds his foot***

**Tsurugi: What's wrong?**

**Hakuryuu: Lot's of readers just stumped on my foot. Hard. Didn't you read that?**

**Tsurugi: No, I have absolutely no interest in being paired up with you.**

**Hakuryuu: *blush***

**Me: Anyways, tell me what you think, minna!**

**Tsurugi: Please leave a review with your vote for the next person.**

**Hakuryuu: And please ask Att-chan not to let you stump on that character's foot... For the sake of his/her life O.o**

**Tsurugi: *sweatdrop* Bye!**


	11. Midorikawa Ryuuji

**Me: Ohayo! Wait, it's evening... Ah well.**

**Hiroto: *sweatdrop* So, who is it this time, Att-chan?**

**Me: It's Midorikawa! *gasp* Hehe, gomen gomen. I know that he wasn't requested, but I hope you'll forgive me. I just had a really nice idea for him (it didn't turn out as nice as I hoped, though). I promise that Taiyou will be the next. ^^**

**Sorry if this is rushed, by the way. I'm just very busy at the moment (it's my dad's birthday today, so all my little cousins are bothering me and my test week starts next Thursday, so I'm busy as hell). I hope you still like this (it has a hint of mystery).**

**Hiroto: Att-chan doesn't own Midorikawa or you, so enjoy!**

* * *

_**Midorikawa Ryuuji ~ A kiss is the key to every lock**_

* * *

You fell to your knees after the whistle, panting. Your teammates laid around the field, injured and exhausted. You were exhausted too, but not injured for some reason. As the team's captain, you felt responsible for you teammates' wellbeing and the fact that they got all the injuries only increased your guilt. You wondered why you were spared, because it was obvious that the opposing team did their best not to harm you. Of course, you got tackled a few times, but that was nothing major.

A loud noise made you look up, just in time to see how a part of your school collapsed. It was a good thing that it was evacuated during the match, so there were no casualties, but it still hurt to see the building destroyed.

"It's over, we're done here," a cold voice said and when you looked in front of you, you saw how Gemini Storm gathered in the middle of the field. You gritted your teeth when you saw how their captain, an alien called Reize, smirked victoriously at you. He and his team had suddenly showed up and challenged you to a soccer match. If you declined or lost, your school would be destroyed. Only if you won over them, he would leave you alone. You did the best you could, but Gemini Storm was just too strong and the game ended with 8 - 0. And now they destroyed your school while you could only watch.

"Wait," you said, surprised of your own words. With trembling legs, you raised yourself from the ground. "It's... It's not over yet!"

Reize's amused and mocking expression only fed your anger. "This proves again how stupid humans actually are. The match is over, we won." He placed his foot on the soccer ball and it started to emit a bright purple light.

Your feet took trembling steps forward, faster and faster. You wouldn't let it end like this. He injured your teammates and your friends, he destroyed your school... He was gonna pay for that! You reached Reize just as the light couldn't possibly be brighter.

Your teammates, who had followed the scene with widened eyes, blocked the light with their hands. When the light disappeared and they looked at the field again, Gemini Storm had disappeared.

And so had you.

* * *

There was a high-pitched beeping sound. You didn't know for how long you had heard it, you just realized it now. You tried to open your eyes and succeeded after a few attempts. What you saw surprised you. You saw a green curtain all around you, muffling the sounds of others in the room. You laid in a bed with white covers and next to you was a machine that beeped. A breathing machine.

.

Wait, what?!

You shot up, panicked. There was a needle in your arm that was attached to an infusion. What was this? Where were you? In a hospital or something? The pace of the beeps increased and a few seconds after, the curtain was shoved aside. A small nurse looked at you with a relieved expression. "Good to see that you're awake," she smiled and she grabbed your shoulders to push you back down on the bed.

"Wha..." you croaked. Your throat was really dry and you were glad that the nurse offered you a glass of water. "What happened?" you asked. Her smile faltered a bit.

"You were brought in this morning, unconscious. We don't know what happened to you. If you feel alright, would you mind talking to a policeman?"

_Policeman?!_ you thought, but you nodded nonetheless. After all, you were a good girl. There's no way you would be in trouble... right?

A young policeman, whose name was Carl, according to his name tag, entered a few minutes later and flashed you a kind smile. "Hello, [l/n]. How are you feeling right now?"

"Good," you answered slowly, probably a side effect from painkillers they gave you. That answer seemed to relax him a bit.

"That's good to hear. Say, [l/n], do you know what those aliens did to you?"

_Aliens?_ And then you remembered. Your match with Gemini Storm. They were fast. And powerful. And then they destroyed your school. And then... Nothing.

"The aliens... They damaged our school... After we lost... Is everyone alright?"

He made a calming gesture. "Everyone is perfectly safe, [l/n]," he said. "You and your teammates put up a good fight."

"We... lost..."_  
_

"You did the best you could. But I would like to know what happened after the match."

"After... the match?"

"When you disappeared. Your teammates testified that they saw you walk towards them and when the aliens disappeared, so did you."

Your eyes widened at his words. "I... I remember we lost... And then they destroyed our school... And then... Then... I don't remember."

You started to panick. What happened? Why couldn't you remember? What did those aliens do to you? Carl leaned forward and softly stroke your hand.

"Shh, relax. It's okay. We already did some tests on you and it doesn't seem like they did anything to you. Physically, I mean."

"How long... How long was I gone?"

"The match was yesterday afternoon and you were found this morning around ten." He eyed you with worry in his eyes. "I'll leave you alone, you need some rest." He stood up and left, and then you were all alone with your thoughts.

* * *

When you got out of the hospital, you were literally attacked by the press. Everyone wanted a picture and an interview with 'the girl that has been abducted by aliens'. Many believed that your brains had been swapped with an alien's brain - like in one of those bad science fiction films - and they wanted you to undergo countless tests. Luckily, your family and friends didn't allow any of it and got you out of those mad crowds.

After three months, the whole hysteria finally died down. You still didn't know what those aliens had done to you, though. You often wondered about it, but no matter how much you thought, you didn't remember anything.

The teammates that weren't injured too badly took care of you. They treated you to ice cream and stuff like that and did their best to make you forget about those aliens. You wanted to forget them as well, so you were happy with the distractions. However, sometimes you couldn't help but wonder about it. You didn't feel any need to confront Reize or his team again and ask him what happened. Shivers ran down your spine at the mere thought of it!

Besides, there was no way you could do that, since it appeared that Gemini Storm had been exiled. They had played a match against a certain soccer team from Raimon Jr. Gakuen, the winner of the Football Frontier Tournament. It seems that they beated the aliens after a couple of matches. And then, when everything seemed to be over, a new team appeared and exiled Reize and his teammates. Gemini Storm turned out to be only the second rank team and this new team, Epsilon, continued the fight with Raimon. It was then that you turned completely away from the entire event, desperately trying to forget everything about the aliens, just like you forgot everything that happened after your match with Gemini Storm.

* * *

A little while later, all the alien-mayhem finally died down. You were glad of course, but didn't really look into the whole matter. All you knew was that this Raimon team had defeated Alea Gakuen's strongest team, the Genisis, and that everything was normal again.

Your life changed for the better after a new student enrolled in your school. He was kind, witty, handsome and a really nice guy overall. It had been a few weeks since he transferred here and you became really close friends in this short time. It turned out that you had a lot in common, like favourite books, films and music, and you spent a lot of time together. Somewhere, your feelings for him changed. You felt warm inside whenever he smiled at you or when he shot you a look. And you simply adored his face when he stated one of his proverbs, which he did pretty often, but you thought that was really cute.

And two days ago, he confessed to you. It was a shocker, really, because you thought your feelings were one-sided. You smiled at the memory of his confession. He had grabbed your hand after class and led you to a part of school where there was no one around. Then he turned around to you and started to ramble while staring at the ground. It was hard to follow, but the last words were crystal clear. He looked up at you and said in a serious tone: "I can't fight it anymore. [l/n] [f/n]... I think I'm in love with you."

Your heart had thumped so hard that you were afraid it would burst out of your chest. Too dumbfounded to answer, you did the first thing that came into mind: you threw your arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I think I love you too, Midorikawa Ryuuji," you whispered.

.

That was two days ago and you and Midorikawa were now officially dating. You were standing near the school gate, waiting for your brand new boyfriend, when your view was suddenly blocked by a pair of hands. "Guess who," someone whispered and you smiled.

"Ryuuji-kun." The hands disappeared and when you turned around, you looked in the deep black eyes of your boyfriend. "Good morning," you smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. However, your action seemed to panic him a bit and he leaned back to avoid your kiss. Instead, he kissed you on the forehead.

"Good morning," he replied and then took your hand to walk to class. His actions bothered you a bit. Why did he act so distant when you wanted to kiss him? Now that you thought about it, he never kissed you before. Not on the mouth, at least. Strange, but you decided you shrug it off.

* * *

During break, it happened again. The two of you ate your lunch on the rooftop, enjoying the pretty view. You figured that this was the perfect moment for a romantic kiss, so you leaned in. However, just like this morning, he dodged you and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. You pouted and the two of you continued to eat your lunch in silence. Your thoughts wandered through you memories with Midorikawa.

The first time that he evaded your kiss, you had shrugged it off and forgotten about it. But now it happened for the second time... Why didn't he want to kiss you?

"Ryuuji-kun? Why won't you kiss me?"

"What do you mean, [f/n]? I've kissed you a lot, haven't I?"

"But not on the lips..." He tensed up at your words, placed his lunch box down and looked at his feet. His actions confused you. "Ryuuji? What's wrong?"

His head shot up and a fake smile was plastered on his face. You could tell that it was fake because it was way too cheery for his mood a few seconds ago. "There's nothing wrong, [f/n]. I eh... I'm just a bit hungry."

"But you just ate," you pointed out.

His face grew paler. "Ahaha, did I say hungry? I mean, eh... Tired! Yeah, I'm very tired, didn't sleep very well last night." He yawned to emphasize his point, but you didn't fall for it. You shifted closer to him and took his hand.

"Ryuuji-kun, please tell me what's bothering you."

"I-I told you, [f/n], there's n-nothing wrong."

"What are you hiding, Ryuuji-kun? I know you're lying."

He tried to keep his act up, but after a few seconds he sighed and looked at his feet. He muttered something, but it was too soft to hear. You bent forward.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't want you to hate me, okay?" You blinked.

"Why on earth would I hate you?"

He ignored your question and went on. "I mean, we just got together and I really love you... I don't want to lose you."

"Ryuuji, calm down. I won't hate you, I promise. I love you."

He looked at you with great hesitance. "You can say that now, but-"

You cut him off by kissing him on the lips. You took him by surprise with this and he had no chance to back away this time. You hugged him and after a few seconds, he hugged you back and returned the kiss. When you parted, you smiled at him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

But then it happened. Something began to play in your head, like a small film. You saw the alien team from months ago, Gemini Storm, in front of you. The match had ended and your school was destroyed. This was where the memory usualy stopped, but this time, it continued.

_You raised yourself from the ground. "It's... It's not over yet!" you yelled. Reize, the alien captain, sent you an amused glance._

_"This proves again how stupid humans actually are. The match is over, we won." He placed his foot on the soccer ball and it started to emit a bright purple light._

_Your feet took trembling steps forward, faster and faster. When you reached him, the soccer ball at his feet emitted so much light that you could barely make out your surroundings. When it dimmed again, you saw that you weren't on the soccer field anymore. Shocked and curious at the same time, you looked around you. You were in some kind of base._

_Suddenly, your hands were put behind your back and tied with a rope. It went so quick that you couldn't even resist. The person roughly turned you around and pushed you forward. With your hands tied to your back, you couldn't keep your balance and you fell to your knees._

_Two feet came in your sight and when you looked up, you stared straight in the cold black eyes of Reize. He looked down at you and you gulped under his angry gaze._

_"What do we do with her, Reize-sama?" one of his teammates asked. You started to tremble and your breathing sped up. _

_"I'll take care of her, you are dismissed." In the blink of an eye, his teammates left the room and you were alone with him. __Reize slowly extended his hand to you and you instinctively closed your eyes and pulled your shoulders up, as if you were expecting a slap from him. But he didn't harm you, he just stroke your neck and carefully grabbed your chin to make you look up to him. You shuddered under his touch. __"My, my, what have you gotten yourself into, [l/n]?" he asked while he placed a lock of your hair behind your ear. You didn't reply and followed his every movement. He sighed and retrieved his hand. "Stand up."_

_He blindfolded you and then took you out of the room. You lost count of how many times you turned left and right, but you eventually stopped. There were some sounds of a door that was unlocked before Reize grabbed your arm again and pulled you forward. He told you to sit down on what seemed to be a bed before he closed the door and locked it. Then your blindfold was untied and you blinked a couple of times to let your eyes adjust to the light in the room._

_It was a small room with only a bed, a cupboard, a chair and a desk. While you sat on the bed, Reize sat down on the chair. He stared at you and you stared back, neither of you saying anything. Eventually, he broke the silence._

_"Now, what should I do with you, [l/n]?" __You were fighting hard to hold your tears back._

_"Please, just let me go home." It was merely a whisper, but he still seemed to hear you. _

_"I can't do that, you already know to much."_

_"Are you going to kill me?" You lost the fight and the tears ran down your cheeks. Reize merely looked at you before he got up and walked closer to you. You backed away, but your back was soon against the wall. He raised his hand and carefully wiped a tear away from your face._

_"No, I'm not going to kill you, [l/n]."_

_You heaved a sigh of relieve, but you were still cautious. After all, Reize was still only a few inches away from you. He put his hand under your chin and forced you to look him in the eye, just like he did before. Since your hands were still tied behind your back, you couldn't do anything against him._

_"Look in my eyes," he ordered, and as soon as you obliged, you felt how you got lost in them. Your body became heavier and you were not able to move anymore. You could only stare. Stare into those deep black eyes. You tried to ask him what was going on, but your voice didn't cooperate._

_"It's okay," he said, as if he had read your thoughts. "I'm putting you under hypnosis, that's all. You are going to forget everything that happened after the match, you understand? You will fall asleep and when you wake up, you won't remember anything that happened in this base."_

_Your eyelids already got heavier, no matter how much you fought against it. Reize, who still held your chin, leaned in and kissed you on the lips. Yes, this alien KISSED you. But you didn't have time to feel anything about it because the arms of sleep hugged you tighter and tighter. Your eyes were already closed when you felt how Reize pulled back. He spoke again, and this were the last words you heard before everything went black._

_"Until that happens again, you won't remember anything."_

* * *

You rubbed your temples and tried to process this new information. Was this really your memory? If it was, then this must be what happened after your match with Gemini Storm. So you had been hypnotized by aliens? And he had kissed you?!

Wait, but those last words... _"Until that happens again, you won't remember anything about this."_ 'That' obviously referred to the kiss, and since you now remembered everything, it meant that 'that' had happened again... Right after your kiss with Midorikawa. But... Did that mean that... No, it couldn't be, could it?

You turned your gaze to the green haired male next to you. He had buried his face in his hands and looked like he expected a punishment. You hesitated for another second, but then you decided that you had to find out. "Reize?" you asked in a soft tone, but loud enough for him to hear.

He tensed up at the mention of the name and slowly raised himself up. You could see the fear in his eyes when he looked at you. He adverted his gaze and looked to the sky instead, faking a smile once more. "It's been a long time since anyone called me by my alien name."

Your eyes widened. So it _was_ true. Midorikawa was Reize. "Does that mean that you're an alien?" you dared to ask.

"No, Reize was a human."

And then he told you everything. He told you about the orphanage where he lived and about his 'Father' who had a big plan. He told you about how and why Aliea Gakuen was created and about the soccer matches with Raimon and how everything ended. The bell rung halfway his story, but neither of you bothered to return to class.

In the end, he also told you about that afternoon. He told you how he fell in love with you the moment he saw you and that he ordered his teammates that they weren't allowed to hurt you. He told you about the side effects of the Aliea Meteorite that enabled him to hypnotize people with his eyes. He told you how he took care of you for the rest of the night and how he left you near the hospital the next morning. He told you how guilty he felt after the hypnosis, because he had most likely stolen your very first kiss.

"I couldn't hold myself back anymore, that's why I came up with that last condition: that you would regain your memory if that happened again."

"A kiss to unlock my memories, huh?"

"I was scared that you'd hate me if you knew it, so I didn't want to kiss you... I didn't want to lose you, [f/n], you're my everything. At first I thought that if I avoided you, everything would be fine. But my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger and in the end, I confessed to you. And then I thought that as long as I didn't kiss you on the lips, everything would be fine. I dodged you two times, but-"

"The third time is a charm," you finished his sentence.

"A charm, she says," he scoffed. "My love hates me because of this charm."

"I don't hate you, Ryuuji-kun."

He blinked. "You don't?"

"No, I don't hate you. I am very angry with you, though. Do you have any idea how many nights I couldn't sleep because I was worrying about what those aliens did to me?" Your voice was stern, but there was a hint of a smile in it that told Midorikawa that you didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry," he said in a genuine tone. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah you will," you smiled as you shifted closer to him. "And it is gonna cost you many more kisses."

* * *

**Me: What. Was. THAT?! /.\ Seriously, what the heck did I write?! I'm sorry if this is rushed/crappy/full of mistakes or just completely idiotic. Feel free to flame in the reviews.**

**Midorikawa: Don't worry, Att-chan. It was nice... sortof...**

**Me: Uhg, wow, that cheers me up (NOT) =.=**

**Anyways, please leave a review with what you think of this chapter. I won't be updating any of my stories in a few weeks, because my test week starts soon and after that, I'm going a week to LONDON (OH MY FLIPPING GOD, IMMA GO TO LONDON~! ^^)**

**IE-cast: *sweatdrop***

**Me: ... And I'm not sure whether I have time to write. Okay, as I said, Taiyou will be next, but feel free to vote for any other character for the one after Taiyou.**

**Bye!**


	12. Amemiya Taiyou

**Me: Hello everybody! Welcome to the cosmic soccer world!**

**IE-cast: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Gehehe, I watched another episode of Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy today! :3 I'm so sad that the series is over! Q.Q Although I heard some rumors about a new season... Does anybody know anything about that? If you do, please tell me in a review! O.o**

**Anyways, I didn't have any tests today, so I just had a day off from school. And I decided to use that time to write this. I hope you all like it and please tell me what you think of it, okay?**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven (GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy/possible seasons to come).**

* * *

_**Amemiya Taiyou ~ Best friend**_

* * *

You closed the door of your bedroom behind you while silent tears ran down your cheeks. Clark's words echoed through your mind, like they did the entire way home. _"[f/n]… Maybe we should put an end to us. I mean, it's… It's not the same as when we started out, you know what I mean?"_

You knew what he meant, but you were still sad. After all, you and Clark had been together for almost three months. 87 days… That wasn't something to throw aside like it was nothing… Though you had to admit, it really didn't work out anymore. It clicked between the two of you at the start, but things just… changed. You didn't know how else to put it, but you just knew that Clark wasn't your true love.

Nonetheless, you did like the guy. He was kind, sweet and not ugly at all. He had been a good friend of yours before you started dating. _"We can still be friends, right?"_ he had asked after he broke up with you. You had agreed, but you knew that it wouldn't be that way. Things would only be awkward between the two of you and eventually, you would try to avoid the awkwardness by avoiding each other. And then you would stop talking to each other. And then you would both move on. But you wouldn't be close friends anymore, not like you were before. That was another reason why you were sad that he broke up with you. You didn't want to lose a friend like him.

You sat down on your bed, staring at the wall opposite you. Your phone buzzed, signalling that you had a new text message. At first you didn't want to look, but your curiosity eventually won over your sadness. It was a text from Taiyou.

_Taiyou: And? How was your date with mister Six Pack? Should I call you Mrs. Pack now?_

Taiyou always gave your boyfriends dumb nicknames and he refused to call them by their normal names, no matter how much you scolded him. But his text couldn't lift up your spirits, not even a bit.

_[f/n]: Don't wanna talk about it._

After that you switched off your phone and continued to stare at the walls. Taiyou had been your best friend ever since he became your neighbour. You two did everything together, and you could tell each other everything. You lived in a terraced house and Taiyou's bedroom was on the same side as yours, so you could talk to each other when you leaned out of the window.

Back in elementary, you had made a communication system between your rooms, so you could send each other secret messages. It was basically a long wire that ran from your room to his with a big bucket that hung on it. In the bucket, you would place your 'secret messages' and then the other would tug the rope so that he would get the message. The fact that this whole secret communication system was clearly visible to anyone who passed the house didn't bother you. Neither did the fact that it broke down after fifteen minutes.

You smiled absent-mindedly at this childhood memory, when a loud knock on the window broke you out of your thoughts. You slowly got up and moved over to the window, only to see…

"Taiyou?!"

"[f/n], hurry up and open the window, it's freezing out here." Yup, Taiyou was standing on the angled roof, just outside your window.

"Taiyou, what on earth are you doing there?"

"I'm convincing my friend not to let me freeze to death." When his words got through to you, you quickly opened the window for him. He was inside within five seconds, rubbing his hands and jumping up and down to regain some warmth. The whole picture was just weird and you couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "God, it's cold," Taiyou complained.

"Why are you here, Taiyou?" you asked.

"I'm here because my best friend is crying."

"I'm not crying," you said while turning away and rubbing your eyes. Your mascara had left a trail on your cheeks. Taiyou softly grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands away from your eyes. He looked at you with a serious expression, his face only lightened by the light of the moon.

"Really?" he asked quasi-serious. "Then I advise you to be less exorbitant with your mascara, you look like a panda bear."

Despite your sadness, you laughed at his words. This was the Taiyou you knew, this was your best friend. Ever since you started dating Clark, your best friend kept his distance from you. He didn't walk you to school and he never hung out with you anymore. Your boyfriend was there to fill up your time, of course, but it still bothered you that Taiyou left you alone. You were just glad that he was here for you when you needed him.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Taiyou asked as the two of you sat down on your bed. You nodded silently but there were no tears. "I'm sorry," Taiyou muttered while he rubbed your back in a soothing manner.

"It's okay," you answered bravely, but you bottom lip trembled. "It just wasn't... wasn't meant to be. I guess I knew that from the start."

"Then why did you start dating him?"

"I don't know... I guess because I wanted to know what love is like?"

He chuckled silently in your hair as he pulled you slightly closer to his body. "You'll find out eventually. Who knows? Maybe your true love is closer than you think."

* * *

"Ohayo!" an all to familiar voice yelled near your ear and you shot up. When you saw Taiyou's grinning face, you groaned.

"It's too early, lemme sleep." You pulled the blankets and wanted to go back to sleep, but Taiyou had other plans. He pulled the blankets off, exposing you to the cold morning air. You still wore your outfit from yesterday evening, since you didn't change when you came home. You shivered and tried to take the blankets back, but Taiyou kept them out of your reach, so you groaned and finally got up, sending your best friend a death glare.

"Come on, [f/n]-chan, hurry up. We have a busy day ahead of us," Taiyou chirped while he opened your closet and tossed some random clothing to you. You didn't know how many boys chose the outfit for their best friends, but Taiyou did it every now and then. The only downside was that he didn't have a great fashion sense.

"Not that, Taiyou, it'll- No... No, not that either... Ugh, just let me do it, okay? I'll be done in five minutes."

"You better be! Let me see, five minutes is five times sixty, so it's three hundred seconds. 300, 299, 298, 297, 296, 295..." You just rolled your eyes at him and picked some casual clothes.

"Why is it a busy day?" you asked as you pulled yesterday's shirt over your head. Taiyou's back faced you to give you a little privacy, but he didn't leave the room. It didn't really bother you, though. The two of you were really close before you started dating and this wasn't the first time to change with him in the same room. However, it was the first time that your insides fluttered a bit, but you shrugged that uncomfortable feeling off.

"I've got lots of things planned for you. We are going to get mister Peanutbrain out of your pretty little head."

"I thought you called him mister Six Pack?"

"I did, but that guy must have a brain the size of a peanut if he breaks up with you, so mister Peanutbrain seems more suitable to me."

You did your best not to laugh. Taiyou could always make you happy when you were down, but right now, you didn't want to be happy. Sounds weird, huh? But you just wanted to sit and think for a while. "You shouldn't bother yourself."

"It's not a bother at all. I'm going to make you smile."

"Then you've got to be very funny today, because I don't really feel like smiling at the moment."

"[f/n], you underestimate me," Taiyou spoke as he turned around and went to stand in front of you. His expression was dead serious as he placed both of his index fingers in the corners of your mouth and moved them up. Your lips followed and formed a somewhat creepy smile, which was more like a show of teeth. "I will always make you smile."

You laughed at his reasoning and moved back to get rid of his fingers. Your cheeks were a little darker than before. "Baka. Did you stay here all night?"

"No, I went home after you fell asleep. I just got back. Don't worry, I used the front door this time."

"Did you have breakfast already?" you asked him as you walked down the stairs.

"Nope, but your mother bought croissants, so I thought maybe we could share?"

"Profiteer," you muttered.

"You know me so well," Taiyou chirped as he followed you to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, Taiyou almost dragged you out of your house. "O-oi, Taiyou, not so fast!" you yelled, but he wouldn't even budge. He just pulled you along, so you sighed an focussed on keeping up with him. You eyebrow rose when you entered the park. Taiyou slowed down to look around as if he was searching for something, while you used this moment to catch your breath and look around. You hadn't been here since forever! It was the park where you used to play when you and Taiyou were still kids.

"Ah, over there," Taiyou happily muttered as he took your hand again and pulled you along, though gentler than before. His touch sent a tingle all the way through your arm until it reached your spine. It was a strange feeling, but not necessarily unpleasant. Suddenly, Taiyou stopped and it took you a few seconds to realize where he brought you.

"Taiyou..." you started. "Why did you bring me petting zoo?"

That's right. A particular area in the park was divided into smaller squares and that was there the little animals were kept. Goats, sheep, bunnies... The people could feed them or pet them and it was quite a popular attraction nowadays. Taiyou stepped over the fence that held the bunnies back and extended his hand to you to help you over the fence as well.

"Are you serious?" you asked. You and Taiyou were far older than the other visitors at the moment, who were all little children. The two of you kind of stood out, but Taiyou didn't seem bothered by it.

"Yeah, come on. You still love bunnies, don't you?" You nodded as you hesitantly took his hand and stepped over the fence as well. _Bunnies were my favourite animals. I told him that when I was seven! I can't believe he still remembers that,_ you thought as you crouched down to pet one of the animals.

You spent a few hours in the petting zoo with Taiyou, and you genuinely thought that your day couldn't get any better. The bunnies weren't afraid at all and when you sat down, a few even jumped on your lap. Taiyou invented the so-called 'bunny hat' after a while, when he had placed a chubby white bunny on his head. It looked so funny that you rolled over the ground from laughter. So yeah, you were having quite a good time when Taiyou took your hand again and guided you out of the park.

"Where are we going now?" you asked curiously, but you also enjoyed the touch of your hands. It was weird. After all, this wasn't the first time he held your hand, so why did you feel so different all of a sudden?

"We are going to the shopping district," Taiyou replied.

"The shopping district? I thought you hated shopping?"

"I detest it."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Because you _do_ like it, and today is all about you, so we're going to the shopping district."

You blushed. "You don't have to do that for me, Taiyou."

"Really? Pfiew... But we're going anyways, because there's one thing I need to pick up for you."

"O... kay?"

"Here we are!" Taiyou exclaimed as he opened the door of a print shop.

"Why on earth are we here?"

"I told you, I need to pick up something for you." Silence was in the air as the shop assistant looked for Taiyou's order. Taiyou took it, paid for it and then walked back to the park with you. As the two of you sat down in the shade of a tree, he handed the package to you. "Here you go, I hope you like it."

You were now more curious than ever about the package and quickly opened it. It was a simple white t-shirt. You shot Taiyou a questioning glance, but he gestured that you should take it out of the box. You did as he wanted and when you held the shirt in the air, you saw what he meant. "Do you like it?" Taiyou asked. "I came up with the text myself."

"When... When did you order this?" you asked as you placed the shirt on your lap and looked at the orange haired boy.

"Actually... A few days ago already. I kind of had the feeling that it wouldn't work out between you and mister Peanutbrain."

"You really need to stop calling him that," you snapped, but you laughed at the same time. Noticing that you didn't dislike the gift, Taiyou flashed you a bright smile. It was so bright that your cheeks heated up and you felt something fluttering in your stomach. Why on earth were you feeling like this today? You looked down, but as soon as your eyes caught the shirt that still laid on your lap, you smiled as well. The words Taiyou had chosen were clearly visible: 'I'm Single'. Beneath it, in smaller letters, was written: 'And you gotta be damn awesome to change that'.

* * *

When the sun was already setting, the two of you were still sitting in the park. You wore Taiyou's gift and earned many looks with it, but you didn't care about that. The rest of the day, the two of you had done fun things that either reminded you of your childhood with Taiyou or were something you always wanted to do.

Right now, the both of you were enjoying an ice cream cone as you watched the pretty sunset. There was barely anybody left in the park, so it was very quiet at the moment. "Taiyou?" you said, not adverting your eyes from the glowing ball in the distance.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for today, you made me really happy."

"I'm glad that you say that."

"I was afraid that it wouldn't be the same anymore, you know? When I started dating Clark, you-"

"When you started dating _who?_"

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "When I started dating _mister Peanutbrain, _happy now?"

"Very," he nodded as he turned his head to look and smile at you. "That name suits him very well."

You rolled your eyes again. "Whatever. As I was saying, when I started dating him, it seemed like you disappeared from my life." He kept silent and his smile faltered a bit. "Why did you do that, Taiyou?"

"Why did I... Well, because I suddenly realized that you and I are both so cool that if we are together for too long, we might cause a nuclear explosion of awesomeness."

You laughed at his response and licked your ice cream. The warm weather made it melt pretty fast and you could barely keep up. "Then we're putting mankind in great danger at the moment, don't you think?"

"I'm willing to take the risk."

Silence hung in the air until you broke it again. "But seriously, why did you go away?"

"I..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds as his voice trailed off. You didn't mind and waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. You knew him well enough to know that he did this when he was mentally preparing for something. "I didn't want to be in your way."

"Huh?"

"Well, I-I... I saw how happy you became when you were with that guy, so I didn't want to ruin it all for you."

"Ruin it for me?"

"Y-Yeah... Uhm... C-can I just be really honest with you right now?"

You nodded. "Sure."

"Okay..." He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes again. When he opened them, he looked at you with a serious look. "[f/n]... I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot."

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't want to ruin the happiness you had with someone else to secure my own, so I distanced myself from you. Seeing you happy is enough for me, [f/n]."

"Taiyou..."

He liked you. He. Liked. You. Amemiya Taiyou, your childhood friend and current best friend, liked you. What should you say in reply? What did you feel for him? You liked him too, of course, but only as a friend... right? You recalled the feelings you had when you were around him today. The fluttering in your stomach when you changed this morning. The tingling in your spine when he held your hand to drag you to the park. The bright red cheeks you got whenever he complemented you... Did you maybe like him in another way as well? Did you like like him? And if you did, should you tell him? What if it didn't work out? What if you two broke up? Then you would never be such good friends with him again. The two of you would grow apart, just like you and Clark would do... You couldn't afford to lose a friend that was as close as Taiyou was to you.

"I'm willing to take the risk," he whispered softly. It was as if he read your thoughts. He must have seen in your face that you were doubting and he responded to that by saying just what you needed to hear.

"I think I like you too, Taiyou. A lot a lot." It was soft, but you knew he heard you because his head shot up. His expression changed from surprised to happy. He shuffled a bit towards you.

"Hey [f/n]... Can I kiss you?"

You nodded and he slowly leaned in. Shifting his shoulder so that he slightly hovered over you, he turned his head and closed his eyes. You did the same and soon, your lips softly touched his. They tasted like the strawberry ice cream he was eating just seconds ago. You were sure yours tasted like vanilla, but the ice creams in your hands were forgotten. Until you suddenly felt something cold on your arm, that is. Startled as you were, you pulled away from the kiss and shot a glance at your arm, only to see it covered in a sticky pink substance.

"Yuck! Taiyou, you're ice cream is melting on my arm!" you exclaimed and Taiyou burst out in laughter.

"You're just too hot, [f/n]" he joked. You frowned at him.

"Haha, very funny... Not." Before he knew what was going on, you shoved your own melting ice cream in his face. His lips and part of his nose were covered in the milky white vanilla ice cream as he gave you a shocked expression. "Revenge," you giggled as you stuck out your tongue and tossed your ice cream cone away. Taiyou's cone already laid deserted in the grass.

Suddenly, Taiyou's face unfroze and he flashed you a cheeky smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes that you knew all to well, but before you could escape, Taiyou grabbed your wrists and pinned you down. "That was a mistake, [f/n]-chan," he whispered as his face came closer to yours. Upon realizing what he was trying to do, you squirmed even harder, but Taiyou was simply too strong for you. He planted his lips, that were still sticky and sweet from the ice cream you had shoved in his face, on yours, making your face one big sticky mess as well.

"Taiyou," you scolded him as he pulled away. "Look at what you've done, I'm all dirty now!"

"You can use your new shirt to clean it up," he mooted. "After all, you can't wear that anymore and I hope you'll never wear it again." He glanced at the words. "Now I only have to prove that I'm damn awesome, ne?"

"You are," you ensured with a smile as you laid down on your back. Taiyou advanced, but didn't lean in. He was just hovering above you, admiring you in the light of the setting sun. "Just as damn awesome as I am. And together we'll cause a nuclear explosion of awesomeness, right?"

Taiyou smiled at the mention of his own joke and leaned in to capture your lips once again.

"Beware, mankind."

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you liked all the sticky kisses I put you through... Review please? :3**


End file.
